Total Drama Danger Island
by TotalDramaFan14
Summary: Chris bring Wawanakwa back from the depths of the sea and brings in 16 new Campers to compete for one Million Dollars.
1. Old Island New Tricks

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So I'm back and trying this whole "OC Season" again with most of the ones from my last story, though some will get a design and personality change. The reason being it dawned on me that TDHS wasn't very "interesting." Thus, a new concept. This will be as long as a canon short season (13 episodes/chapters) so I hope you're ready for some Danger Island.

 **Warning:** This will contain a F/F pairing. DL;DR

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama, just 16 suckers, I mean contestants, that make up the cast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ep. 01: Old Island, New Tricks**

 _The scene opens up to a pitcuresque looking forest with a calming tune in the background. Suddenly Chris pops up and the tune is stopped by a record scratch._

"Yo, Chris here. Dropping an all new season with an all new cast. That's right, 16 brand new campers will be battling it out for 1 million bucks right here on Wawanakwa Island." _A plane is heard flying above_. "And here they are now. Introducing... _A caucasian teen parachutes onto the island. She is of average height and has long red hair tied into a ponytail. She is wearing an orange tanktop and a yellow and black plaid skirt. She also has a headband and belt that make her appear to have a fox's tail and ears_ **Kitsune.** _A tan male floats down next. He has shaggy brown hair and is wearing a white t-shirt, white skinny jeans, a black scarf, and red sneakers._ **Jaxon.** _Next, an African teen with short black hair. He is wearing black dress pants, a black blazer, white dress shirt, and a gold tie._ **Victor.** _A short pale girl with curly brown hair with a baggy blue sweater and khaki pants._ **Carly.** _A caucasian teen floats down. She has long hair that has been dyed to a lavender color. She is waering a grey jacket with imitation paint splatters on the sleeves a white shirt, and black pants. She is also wearing a grey beaine._ **Rebecca.** _The next contestant is an Aisan teen of avereage height. She has shoulder length black hair, a yellow t-shirt, khaki shorts, and wears a turquois backpack._ **Britney.** _Following her is a tall and slim African teen with dreadlocks that are kept out of his eyes by a dark green headband. He is wearing a green and blue basketball jersey._ **Terrance.** _Shortly after, another much shorter African male with a baggy dark blue hoodie, baggy blue jeans, and wearing a gold chain._ **Gary.** _Two pale identical teens arrive at the same time. One has platimun blonde hair and is wearing a white and green sundress._ **Angel.** _The other has obviously dyed red hair tied into a ponytail, a red and black vest, and black skinny jeans._ **and Lily.** _Following them, a tall caucasian teen with short brown hair, a biege cowboy hat, a purple button-up shirt and khaki jeans._ **Mitch.** _A shorter spray-tanned teen next. She has a blonde hair with brown roots, a pink crop top and short shorts._ **Olivia.** _Another slightly tall African teen. She has black hair tied into a bun, a brown t-shirt with an orange and yellow skirt._ **Contessa.** _A pale teen arrives shortly after. He has long black hair, a red t-shirt and khaki pants._ **Natasha.** _The penultimate contestant is a short caucasian male. He has messy brown hair, a blue t-shirt that has a cartoon t-shirt with a red X over it, and blue skinny jeans._ **Mathew.** _The last contestant arrives much faster, screaming as his parachute appears to have failed. He is tall and lanky, with a yellow shirt with a warning sign on it and blue jeans._ **And Malcolm.**

'One of these campers will leave here a million dollars richer. Who will it be? Find out right here on Total... Drama... Danger Island!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The opening theme starts off similarly to season one's.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

 _You Guys are on my mind._

(When the camera dives into the water, Kitsune is seen swimming toward the surface. )

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._

 _I wanna be famous._

(On the surface, Olivia is seen lounging on a pool raft and doesnt notice Kitsune. A bird flies down and grabs her headband. The camera follows the bird until it drops it and then follows the headband to a clearing where Angel is seen dancing around. The camera zooms out to show Teraance and Lily, the former about to say something until he sees the glare Lily is giving him.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

(The camera pans to a waterfall, where Mitch and Mathew are seen arguing in a canoe and don't notice that they are going over.)

 _Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won._

(Pan to a log near the fall where Britney is sitting crossed-legged and eyes closed, meditating. She does not notice Mitch and Mathew nor does she notice Malcolm swinging on a vine past her.)

 _Everything I do, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

 _Cuz I wanna be famous_

(The camera follows Malcom as he swings through the camp. Then pans ahead to an outhouse where Rebecca is spray painting a target, she steps aside just as Malcolm crashes into it. Pan to the mess hall where chef is agrily stiring a pot. Pan left to see Gary rapping and Carly shaking in fear. A spoon flies from the right and hits Gary, knocking him over. Pan a little more to the left where Natasha has a turns a page in his book with a small smile.)

 _Na nananana nanananana nananananana_

(Contessa is seen sitting near the door in the mess hall, she sees the camera and gives a small wave. The camera pans to the right to show Jaxon making a screen gesture as he looks around the island.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans to the dock to show Victor giving an exagerrated wave and bow. Mid-bow water is dumped on him, he looks up horrified to see Chris flying above in a jetpack with a bucket. He gives an unapologetic shrug and flies off. The flame dies down and day tuns to night. When the camera pans back down, Angel and Contessa are gazing into each others eyes. Then Lily pops up between them with a knowing look. Causing the two to look away in embarassment. the camera zooms out to show the whole cast as they whistle the last notes of the theme song)

XXXXXXXXXX

"Woah. Wait a minute," Lily says holding up her hands. "The application form said Return to the Island."

"Yeah," Chris starts with an unapologetic shrug, "that was a working title. Don't worry, the island is completely safe." He says with a large smile. At that moment a small geyser appears near Chris. Chef appears shortly after with a roll of duct tape and places a tape X over the geyser. Lily looks t her left and the camera shows the island has little duct tape X's all over.

"But that's enough of that. I have your team assignments. When I call your name, you're on Team 1. Olivia, Mathew, Kitsune, Carly, Mitch, Jaxon, Victor, and Britney, you are now... The Jade Dragons!"

"He likes the sound of that," Jaxon says.

"The rest of you: Angel, Lily, Terrance, Gary, Rebecca, Natasha, Malcom if he's still alive, and Contessa. You are now... The Ruby Warriors!"

"Oh Yay!" Angel says whie clapping excitedly.

"Ok teams, follow me for a tour of the camp." Chris says and they all leave, except for Rebecca and Malcolm, as he's still embedded in the island.

"Is no one gonna help this guy?" She asks, but they're gone. She sighs.

XXXXX

Everyone has gathered in the campground the buildings look a little run-down but recognizable.

"As you can see both teams now have cabins." There are some small cheers. "The lawyers got all whiny about me not giving the kids shelter and only feeding half of them every other day, so the mess hall is now back in operation staffed by our one and only Chef Hatchet!" The cheers quickly turn into groans. "And as always, the outhouse confessional!"

(static)

LILY - Angel, what have you gotten me into this time?

JAXON - He really hoped Chef wouldn't be cooking

(static)

"Now meet me on the cliff for your first challenge."

"Um," Carly asked quietly, "Shouldn't we change into our swinsuits first?"

"No time, let's go." They just stood there "Move! Move! Move!" The teens run past quickly.

XXXXX

At the edge of the cliff the contestants and Chris have all gathered with the Dragons closer to the edge.

"Ok, since this season is a return to the original island, the challenges are gonna be throwback to previous seasons." Chris explains

(static)

MATHEW - Translation, "I'm not creative enough for anymore challenges.

GARY - Aw sweet, that cliff diving looked dope from my flatscreen. This gone be easy baby!

(static)

"Today, we're going back to the All-Star Boat Race! Teams will dive off this cliff and swim to the speedboats below. Anyone can opt out of the diving, but they will have to wait at the dock of shame. When everyone has either dived or walked, the second part of the challenge begins. All right, Dragons are up first."

"Ok," Britney claps as she asks, "Who's up first."

"Why don't you go first?" Mathew rudely replies.

"Oh, yeah. I meant after me," She says before wordlessly diving off the cliff. The camera jumps to the water where Britney lands gracefully and she swims to the green speedboat, not noticing the state of disrepair they seem to be in.

Back at the cliff, Olivia is looking down. "Yeah, I'm not doing that"

"Of course not," Mathew quips, "Wouldn't want your hair and tan to wash out would we?"

"Excuse you, do you know who I am? I am Olivia Broadway, I. am. a. star. And my hair and tan are real thank you." She says before starting the walk to the dock.

Victor speaks up, "Allow me to jump next." He runs and dives off the cliff, the camera follows him on the way down as he screams. He falls out of view and Kitsune comes in view next, also screaming. Mitch is seen next yeling "Yeeeee-Haaaaaaw!" and lastly Mathew wordlessly plummeting toward the water.

Back at the cliff, Carly is shaking in fear and says, "I'm sorry, I can't do it.'' in a small voice before running toward the dock.

"O-kay" Chris says confused. "That's 6 jumpers and 2 chickens. Warriors, you're gonna wanna beat that."

The camera shifts to the Warriors as Rebecca walks foward. "Let's get this over with." She says before diving. She lands in the water and swims to a red speedboat.

Back at the cliff, Angel and Lily look at each other then and the drop.

"I'll jump when you do," Lily says.

"Ready when you are sister," Angel replies. And they jump.

"Let's do this," Terrance says before running off.

Then the camera follows the drop as Contessa, Gary, and Natasha jump off the cliff. When Natasha lands in the water, Rebecca yells at Malcolm. "You don't have to jump, we already beat the Dragons."

"No Way!" Malcolm yells back. "I got this." He then jumps off the cliff. The camera follows him as he falls and lands... in the speedboat. Everyone there, Chris included, cringes.

"Alright." Chris yells to the boats. "Time for part two. Just one lap around the island, wniner gets invincibility. Loser sends someone home. Also, Dragons, you'll need to go back for your chickens. Aaaand... Go!"

The boats pull off in opposite directions. The camera follows the Dragons. Kitsune, Victor, Mathew and Mitch are all in various spots and Britney is driving.

"Hurry up, We already behind." Mathew yells. The boat speeds on for a while before stopping. "Ugh. Why are we stopping?"

"I see Carly," She says. "We have to pick her up." Carly climbs onto the boat and timidly apologizes for not jumping. "That's ok," Britney replies. And then asks, "Where's Olivia?"

"She said she didn't want to get her clothes wet."

(static)

MATHEW - Seriously!

(static)

The scene cuts to the other team all relaxing and carless until the boat's engine begins sputtering.

"Well," Rebecca says, "That doesn't sound good." The boat slows down and stops completely. "Not good at all."

"Aw, " Angel says, "and we were doing so well."

XXXXX

Back at the Dock of Shame, Olivia is impatiently waiting for her team's boat to arrive. When it does she huffs "What took you guys so long?" and rolls her eyes.

Mathew replies "Well we had to drive halfway around the island for a stuck up bi-"

"Woah now Partner." Mitch interrupts.

"Shut it, Lone Ranger." Mitch just seethed.

"All right, to victory!" Britney yells as the boat takes off

XXXXX

At the Warriors' boat. The team is standing toward the engine. Lily looks around and asks. "So, anyone know how to fix one of these?"

Malcolm steps foward and shrugs. "Might as well try."

Rebecca asks concerned, "Are you sure?" Without replying, Malcom grabs two red wires and touches them together. He gets shocked and shouts in pain, but the boat inches foward a little.

"Wait." Lily says. "Do that again."

"You can't be real," Rebecca argues.

"Do you want to win or not?"

"Not if it could hurt one of our players!"

"Not to break up what I'm sure will be a great catfight," Terrance says "but we're about to lose our lead." And sure enough the Dragons pass them. "Malcom! Do the thing!"

"On it! OW! Gah!" Zap by zap the Warriors inched along but hope of catching the other team were slim. That is until...

"Why are we stopping?" Britney asked.

"It appears we are out of gas." Victor replies

"Paddle!" Mitch yells. The team struggles to paddle the boat with their hands, but the Warriors were slowly overtaking them. Then they passed them.

"And the Ruby Warriors win!" Chris announced. "Dragons, I'll see you at the elimination cermony."

XXXXX

At the elimination ceromony, the various members of the Jade Dragons sit around a campfire. Chris is infront of them with a plate of marshmallows. "Dragons, I have seven marshmallows on this plate but eight of you. You've cast your votes. When I call your name you're safe. If you're name isn't called, you're out.

Mitch...

Britney...

Kitsune...

Jaxon...

Victor...

aaaaand Mathew. Ladies, you're both on the chopping block for chickening out of the first half of the challenge. But today's big loser is...

...

...

...

..

.

Olivia!"

"What!" She screamed. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course they do, you're the first one to ride the Trebu-Shame!"

"The what?"

XXXXXX

At the dock there is a giant trebuchet with Olivia where the projectile would normally be.

"Okay," Kitsune says, "I'll ask what we're all thinking. How did we not notice that?"

"Any last words Livvie?" Chris asks.

"You just made a big mist-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Ah, that'll be fun. Join us next time to see who else will take that Trebu-Shame right here on Total... Drama... Danger Island!"

XXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** First off, I apologige for the "meh"-ness of this chapter. There are a lot of authors who can pull off a great introduction. I however am not one of them. Second, Please review I want to know what you think, who you like, who you want to take the Trebu-Shame.

 **Fun Fact:** Originally Olivia was just a high society type, and her name was Lady. The idea changed when there was some scandal about an ex-child star (I don't know who, nor did I then).

 **TDDI - RANKINGS**

16th Place - Olivia


	2. Duel With It

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, here we are at the second episode. I really want to thank everyone who decided to keep reading. Also from now on, chapters will be written in the past tense. I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote in present tense. Also not gonna lie, this chapter kinda sucks. But I've also posted te beginning of a new AU fic, as if that would make up for this.

 **Disclaimer** : I totally don't own Total Drama, but I do own the 15 remaining contestants. Yay!

 _Remaining Contestants_

 _ **Jade Dragons:**_ Victor, Carly, Kitsune, Mathew, Mitch, Britney, and Jaxon

 _ **Ruby Warriors:**_ Angel, Lily, Terrance, Natasha, Malcom, Rebecca, Gary, and Contessa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ep. 02: Duel With It**

 _Last time on Total Drama Danger Island..._

 _We introduced sixteen brand new people to compete for a million dollars. With cowboys, hipsters, rappers, and twins, this season already promised to be full of drama. The new teams had to cliff dive and race boats around the island. Some chickened out, most didn't, and Malcom got hurt, again and again. The Dragons looked like they would pull victory from nowhere until their boat ran out of gas. And it was the Warriors who won the challenge. In the end it was the used to be famous Olivia who got to be the first on the Trebu-shame. Who will be next? Find out right here, on Total... Drama... Danger Island!_

XXXXXXXXXX

The opening theme starts off similarly to season one's.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

 _You Guys are on my mind._

(When the camera dives into the water, Kitsune is seen swimming toward the surface. )

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._

 _I wanna be famous._

(On the surface, Olivia is seen lounging on a pool raft and doesnt notice Kitsune. A bird flies down and grabs her headband. The camera follows the bird until it drops it and then follows the headband to a clearing where Angel is seen dancing around. The camera zooms out to show Teraance and Lily, the former about to say something until he sees the glare Lily is giving him.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

(The camera pans to a waterfall, where Mitch and Mathew are seen arguing in a canoe and don't notice that they are going over.)

 _Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won._

(Pan to a log near the fall where Britney is sitting crossed-legged and eyes closed, meditating. She does not notice Mitch and Mathew nor does she notice Malcolm swinging on a vine past her.)

 _Everything I do, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

 _Cuz I wanna be famous_

(The camera follows Malcom as he swings through the camp. Then pans ahead to an outhouse where Rebecca is spray painting a target, she steps aside just as Malcolm crashes into it. Pan to the mess hall where chef is agrily stiring a pot. Pan left to see Gary rapping and Carly shaking in fear. A spoon flies from the right and hits Gary, knocking him over. Pan a little more to the left where Natasha has a turns a page in his book with a small smile.)

 _Na nananana nanananana nananananana_

(Contessa is seen sitting near the door in the mess hall, she sees the camera and gives a small wave. The camera pans to the right to show Jaxon making a screen gesture as he looks around the island.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans to the dock to show Victor giving an exagerrated wave and bow. Mid-bow water is dumped on him, he looks up horrified to see Chris flying above in a jetpack with a bucket. He gives an unapologetic shrug and flies off. The flame dies down and day tuns to night. When the camera pans back down, Angel and Contessa are gazing into each others eyes. Then Lily pops up between them with a knowing look. Causing the two to look away in embarassment. the camera zooms out to show the whole cast as they whistle the last notes of the theme song)

XXXXXXXXXX

(MESS HALL - WARRIORS)

Terrance groggily walked in, grabbed some food, sat down, and started eating. He had about three forkfulls of whatever it was before he noticed Lily glaring at him. "What?" He bitterly asked.

The Jaded Realist just glared at him more. "Now that we all _finally_ decided to show up, we need to talk about yesterday."

"What about it yo?" Gary asked.

"How it can't happen again." She replied.

"I'm sorry," Terrance started, "I must be the only one who remembers winning."

"Barely! We barely won. If the Dragons hadn't run out of gas, Olga or whatever her name was would be here and one of us would be gone! We need strategy."

Rebecca, who had at this point been watching the argument with disinterest, spoke up. "Sorry Lily but unless you know the challenges beforehand, there's no point in this meeting."

"But-"

Angel put her hand on her sister's back "She's right. Let it go."

(CONFESSIONAL)

LILY - Sometimes I can be... intense. But that's just me, I set a goal and I work to achieve it. Right now my goal is to win.

ANGEL - Oh, I hope Lily hasn't angered our team too much.

(END CONFESSIONAL)

"If that's settled, I'm going back to my... um... food." Terrance said and started eating. But before he could get a bite the loudspeaker blared.

"Good morning to the fifteen remaining campers! Meet me at the beach for your second challenge!"

"Guess I'll eat later."

XXXXXXXXXX

(BEACH)

The contestants all stood at the beach in front of Chris as he began to speak. "Campers, welcome to your second day of competition. Today we have a special treat... for me. You see there just wasn't enough violence for me during last seasons Dueling Stick Challenge, So I decided to redo it. Only this time, the only part is to knock your opponent into shark infested water. Heh heh." He pointed to the water, which had a platform that was about ten feet out of the water

"That hardly seems sporting." Victor said.

"I know, isnt it great. Here's how it works. Chef will randomly choose someone from each team to swim to the platform where they'll be battling. If you knock your opponent into the water, you get a point. First team to four poitns wins. Any questions?" He didn't even give them time to ask before saying "Great! Chef, who's up first?"

"Silent Boy and Scrawny Kid." He says.

"Natasha and Mathew! You're up!"

XXXXX

The two teens are at the platform. Mathew picks up his dueling stick and runs toward Natasha. The Silent Thinker stands completly still until the last moment when he ducks. Mathew misses, but his momentum is too much and he falls off the edge and lands in the water.

"Point to the Ruby Warriors! Chef?"

"Troublemaker and Weird Girl."

"Rebecca and Kitsune!"

XXXXX

The match begins and the two girls seem evenly matched. After a while, Kitsune is clearly getting tired as Rebecca lands hit after hit. Eventually she lands a hit that sends Kitsune into the water.

"Warriors 2, Dragons Zip! Next?"

"Normal Girl and Weird Boy."

"Contessa and Jaxon!"

XXXXX

Jaxon falls off the platform.

XXXXX

"Selfish One and Scaredy One."

"Terrance and Carly!"

The Warriors cheer at the garunteed win. Victor pulled Terrance aside and said, "Surely you don't intend to strike at a lady?"

Terrance snorted, "For a million bucks? I'd throw my grandma in the water

CONFESSIONAL

TERRANCE - Love ya Gam-Gam

END CONFESSIONAL

"And it's not like I saw you giving Kubrik over there this little chat."

"I was well aware of his inevitable loss. You however could do serious damage."

"Yeah, don't care."

XXXXX

Terrance ran and swung at Carly, but she ducked and covered her head in fear. Terrance tripped over her and fell of the platform.

Chris laughed for a bit beefore declaring, "And with a hilarious fail on Terrance's part, The Jade Dragons are now on the board. 3 to 1! Who's next Chef?"

"Other Scrawny Kid and Cowboy Hat."

"Malcolm and Mitch!"

XXXXX

Malcolm falls, right onto a shark.

"Loud Boy and Quiet Girl."

"Gary and Britney!"

XXXXX

Gary loses.

"Rude Girl and Rich Kid."

"Lily and Victor!"

XXXXX

The two are on the platform when Victor dropped his dueling stick. "I refuse to do battle against a lady," he explained.

"What? You're going to lose them the challenge!" Jaxon cried.

"My morals shall not be sold Mr. Mclean."

Chris thought it ove for a second. "I'll call it a draw and set a tie-breaker, but only of Lily concedes". Lily looked pensive.

CONFESSIONAL

LILY - Look, I knew that if I did this then Angel would be next. I love my sister, but this is not what she's good at. She's lose and one of us would go home, more likely her. I had to protect my sister.

END CONFESSIONAL

She closed her eyes and exhaled. "Sorry Vic, no deal," she said before knocking him into the water.

"The Ruby Warriors win! Dragons I'll see you at tonight's elimination... Again."

XXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY - DRAGONS)

Chris stood before the seven teens. "Well that was a fun day. You almost won, however almost only counts in horseshoes." He gave a light chuckle. "Oh well, the first marshmallow goes to... Mitch

Britney

Carly

Mathew

and Kitsune.

Gentlemen, you are on the chopping block. But since this such an obvious choice, I'll just go ahead and say who's been voted off. The person who cost you the game. The person who recived the most votes. The person wh-"

"Get on with it!" Mathew snarled.

Chris glared at him. "Fine, ruin the fun. Victor you're out dude."

The Gentleman stood up and turned to his former team. "I thank you all for the chance to compete and wish you the best in the coming days."

XXXXXXXXXX

(TREBU-SHAME)

Chris stands next to the lever. "Well Vic. Any last words?"

"I have already said my peIIIIEEEEECCCCCCEEEEEEE!"

"Two down fourteen to go. Who will be next? Find out on the next episode of Total... Drama... Danger Island!"

XXXXXXXXXX

(WASHROOM DOOR)

Contessa stepped out side the door only to see Lily standing there waiting on her. She let out a gasp and held her chest.

"I know your secret." Lily said and Contessa's faced paled.

"How?"

"You're good at hiding it, but I know what to look for."

"Please don't say anything!"

"Relax. I won't, for now. But keeping this bottled up? Not good." She said before walking away. Contessa silently curses herself before leaving as well, neither of the girls noticing Natasha reading a book nearby. He closed the book with a devilish smirk before simply saying, "Interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Be honest still kind of meh. But there were some beginnings of a plot in here. What is Lily talking about? And why does Natasha find it interesting? And more importantly, He can talk?! Review tell me what you think, what your theories are. Constructive critisism welcome. Also I didnt't really want to choreograph all those fights, so I tried to make it like a montage. Sorry about that.

 **FUN FACT:** Victor is based on an flip-flopped Ezekiel. A very high opinion of women rather than a low one. Somehow it turned into Victor.

 **TDDI Rankings**

 **16th Place -** Olivia (The Ex-Child Star)

 **15th Place -** Victor (The Gentleman)


	3. The Shocking Truth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Time for another episode. I really want to thank everyone who decided to keep reading. Today we learn... on second thought let's forget the spoilers.

 **Disclaimer** : I totally don't own Total Drama, but I do own the 14 poor unfortunate souls who are still here.

 _Remaining Contestants_

 _ **Jade Dragons:**_ Carly, Kitsune, Mathew, Mitch, Britney, and Jaxon

 _ **Ruby Warriors:**_ Angel, Lily, Terrance, Natasha, Malcom, Rebecca, Gary, and Contessa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **EP 03: The Shocking Truth**

 _Last time on Total Drama Danger Island..._

 _The two teams had to fight for their right to be immune in a dueling stick battle. We learned some people are more athletic than others, and Terrance managed to lose to our weakest competitor. The final match for victory was between Victor and Lily, and Victor being the gentleman that he is decided to forfeit. Lily on the other hand did not and the Warriors won their second challenge. Unsurprisingly, it was Victor who rode the Trebu-shame off the island. But one member of the Warriors did manage to surprise us all when he revealed that he actually can talk. What will Natasha do with Contessa's secret? And just what is her secret anyway? Find out the answer right here on Total... Drama... Danger Island_

XXXXXXXXXX

The opening theme starts off similarly to season one's.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

 _You Guys are on my mind._

(When the camera dives into the water, Kitsune is seen swimming toward the surface. )

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._

 _I wanna be famous._

(On the surface, Olivia is seen lounging on a pool raft and doesnt notice Kitsune. A bird flies down and grabs her headband. The camera follows the bird until it drops it and then follows the headband to a clearing where Angel is seen dancing around. The camera zooms out to show Teraance and Lily, the former about to say something until he sees the glare Lily is giving him.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

(The camera pans to a waterfall, where Mitch and Mathew are seen arguing in a canoe and don't notice that they are going over.)

 _Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won._

(Pan to a log near the fall where Britney is sitting crossed-legged and eyes closed, meditating. She does not notice Mitch and Mathew nor does she notice Malcolm swinging on a vine past her.)

 _Everything I do, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

 _Cuz I wanna be famous_

(The camera follows Malcom as he swings through the camp. Then pans ahead to an outhouse where Rebecca is spray painting a target, she steps aside just as Malcolm crashes into it. Pan to the mess hall where chef is agrily stiring a pot. Pan left to see Gary rapping and Carly shaking in fear. A spoon flies from the right and hits Gary, knocking him over. Pan a little more to the left where Natasha has a turns a page in his book with a small smile.)

 _Na nananana nanananana nananananana_

(Contessa is seen sitting near the door in the mess hall, she sees the camera and gives a small wave. The camera pans to the right to show Jaxon making a screen gesture as he looks around the island.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans to the dock to show Victor giving an exagerrated wave and bow. Mid-bow water is dumped on him, he looks up horrified to see Chris flying above in a jetpack with a bucket. He gives an unapologetic shrug and flies off. The flame dies down and day tuns to night. When the camera pans back down, Angel and Contessa are gazing into each others eyes. Then Lily pops up between them with a knowing look. Causing the two to look away in embarassment. the camera zooms out to show the whole cast as they whistle the last notes of the theme song)

XXXXXXXXXX

(WARRIOR CABIN -GIRL'S SIDE)

Lily woke up from her slumber with a small yawn, scratched her back aand sleepily said "Morning."

Rebecca, who had been shaking a can of spray paint, replied "Morning Lil, was yesterday's win good enough?" with a smirk.

"So I got intense, but I did manage to win the challenge for us."

"You did, I'm off to tag some trees or something." She looked toward Contessa's bunk and with a worrid look asked, "You okay, Tess?"

Contessa who had been staring at Lily with pleading eyes was suddenly wide-eyed at being caught. Her mouth opened and closed several times with nothing coming out before she suddenly ran out of the cabin. Lily frowned at the spectacle and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

LILY - I kinda feel bad for Contessa. I know what hiding something like that can do to a person. It's not pretty.

CONTESSA - She knows, I've only been here two days and I already slipped up! Now she's gonna tell everyone and they'll vote me off for sure.

END CONFESSIONAL

XXXXXXXXXX

At that moment Chris's voice could be heard over the loudspeakers, "Campers, meet me at the amphitheatre in ten minutes!"

"There goes my day," Rebecca sighed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AMPHITHEATRE

The 14 campers sat in various spots at the amphitheatre while awaiting Chris's insturstions. Most were staring at the large wooden chair on the stage.

"Campers!" He started, "Welcome to this, your third day of competition!"

"Are you gonna do that everytime?" Terrance asked.

"I might stop at ten, and don't interrupt me. Now if you watched season two, or more specifically the aftermath specials, you'll recognize today's challenge. It's a little game I like to call Truth or Electrocution!"

"T-t-t-truth or what?" Carly asked.

Chris ignored her before continuing, "It's simple, sit in this chair and answer a question, and you might wanna tell the truth. How will I know? Simple, I've brought in someone who's garunteed to know your deepest darkest secrets. So please give a warm welcome to... Sierra!" The Super Fan ran onto the staged and squealed at the campers, obvioulsy excited at meeting them. "If you tell the truth, you get a point. If you don't someone from your team can answer and you get half a point. If they don't someone from the opposite team can answer and they get a point and it'll be that team's turn again. Team with the most points wins. Now who wants to go first?"

Kitsune responded, "Volunteer basis? Guess I'll go first." She sat in the chair.

Chris clapped his hands together, "Now how about you start us off by telling us why you don't go by your real name."

Kitsune paled, "Because my name is Faith Gamble." The rest of the campers gasped and Chris looked at Sierra.

"Her mother was the boyfriend strangler," Sierra explained.

"Wow! Who knew happy-go-lucky Faith was the daughter of a murderer? All right point to the Dragons, Warriors send someone up." Chris said as Lily wordlessly sat down. "All right Lily, what is your biggest fear?"

"That's easy, I'm terrified of rabbits."

"What? Really?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"She totally is," Sierra responded, "Ever since she watched an old movie about giant ones attacking a town."

XXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

LILY - How did she know that?

END CONFESSIONAL

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well point for the Warriors. Too bad no one's been electrocuted yet; come on people this is getting boring," Chris pouted as Jaxon sat down. "Well, since you're a Spielberg wannabe I'll ask who your favoite actor is."

"He likes any movie with Johnny Depp." Jaxon replied and was promptly shocked.

"Not what we were looking for. Dragons, any guesses?" They just stared at each other. "Well, How about the Warriors?"

Gary stood up, "Ain't nobody hatin' on Denzel."

"Also wrong. Sierra enlighenten us."

"Ok, so like Jaxon is the Vice President of the Chris Mclean Junior Fan Club." She announced proudly and the other campers burst with laughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

JAXON - Now you know why he didn't admit that

END CONFESSIONAL

XXXXXXXXXX

"Better, but I was hoping for more drama. Warriors, who's next?"

Lily stood up, "Contessa wants to go next."

"What?!" She squeaked, "No I don't."

"Yes you do." She replied and pushed the girl to the stage where she sat down.

"Oh, we have a good one for you. Why did you dump your old boyfriend?" Chris asked.

"Um, can I plead the fifth?"

"Well you can, but it could cost your team the win; and then they'll hate you."

"I can live with tha-"

"Oh for crying out loud," Lily interrupted, "She's gay!"

"According to our guest..." He glanced to Sierra, who nodded, "that's true! Half a point to the Warriors. The score is now 1.5 to 1"

Contessa however, who had been catatonic since the confession, stood up and ran away from the amphitheater with a barely audible snifle. The rest of the team turned towards Lily with heated glares. "Lillian," Angel spat harshly.

"What, was I supposed keep the secret and risk losing?" She defended. The glares intensified and Natasha had a small smirk, unoticed by the others.

"Now that's drama!" Chris said rubbing his hands together. "Two of our contestants just painted huge targets on thier backs. Which team will hit thier bullseye? And should I have chosen a different metaphor? Find out when we return."

COMMERCIAL BREAK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AMPHITHEATER

Contessa still hadn't returned; but Chris was more concerned about Britney as she was in the hot seat. "Well now that we've all calmed down, how about you tell us which previous competitor you think is the hottest."

"Noah, no Harold, and Cameron, Sam, Dave, Leonard in a wierd way, oh and Cody." She was met with repeated shocks.

"You. Stay. Away. From. My. CODY!" Sierra said as she repeatedly pressed the shock button. By the time Chris got the button from her Britney was moderately singed.

XXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

BRITNEY - _she's still singed_ What can I say, I like the nerdy type

END CONFESSIONAL

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok I'm not sure if that was a lie or not, but I'll give the point anyway. Warriors who's next?"

"Guess I'll go." Malcolm said and sat down.

"Ok Malcom, what was your most embarrassing injury?"

"I tried to slide across a patch of ice and slipped. Landed on my butt and I was sore for a couple of days after that. My pride never recovered." There were snickers from all present, that stopped when the chair went off in a non-stop burst. Chef managed to turn the chair off and a completely singed Malcolm slumped to the ground.

"Holy crap!" Rebecca yelled and ran to help the boy, but he got up and managed a weak thumbs-up before limping back to his seat.

"So I'm gonna go ahead and give you the point. I'm also calling the challenge, since the chair's busted. And with a score of 2.5-2 The Ruby Warriors win for the third time!" This announcement was met with cheers from the Warriors and protests from the Dragons. "I'll see you at the elimination ceremony and someone might wanna tell Contessa the news."

XXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

LILY - So, I may have crossed a line. It still helped us win, but now Angel says I have to apologize. She of all people shouldn't be on my back.

END CONFESSIONAL

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BEACH

As Lily walked towards the beach, she saw Contessa sitting staring at the sunset. She walked over and sat down. "Hey," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying my last day before being sent home."

"Well, you got at least one more day. We won."

"Yay," She replied unenthusiastically.

"So I shoudn't have outed you like that, but I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"By helping you get the girl." She said with a smile.

"Angel's gay?"

"Bi, or pan I wasn't really paying attention when she told me. But I do know you're her type."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well I'm already committed to it." She grabbed her hand, "Now let's go tell the team you forgive me."

"I never said tha-" She was cut off by Lily dragging her off-screen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WARRIOR CABIN - GIRLS SIDE

Rebecca was absent-mindingly tossing a can of spray paint around when there was a know on the door. She hopped down from her bunk to open it and saw a fully healed Malcolm. "Dude, you're cured!"

"Yep, I'm a quick healer. It's gonna take more than a faulty electric chair to get rid of me."

"Attention Jade Dragons," Chris said over the loudspeaker. "It's time to see which of you will be joining Malcolm in the Trebu-Shame tonight!"

Rebecca and Malcolm's faces fell as he added "But producers worried about death lawsuits will do the trick. I just came to say goodbye, so..." He trailed off and turned away.

"Malcolm!" Rebecca yelled. He stopped and glanced back, but whatever she was going to say had died in her throat. After a tense pause she said, "See you in the finale." He smiled bitterly and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ELIMINATION CEREMONY - DRAGONS

The remaining six members of the Dragons sat at the bonfire ceremony. Chris stood at the podium with a plate of 5 marshmallows. "Wow, three challenges in a row? You guys must like losing." He chuckled but the teens just glared at him. "Oh well, you know the drill, so I'll skip that part. The first marshmallow goes to... Mitch.

'Britney...

Mathew...

and Kitsune. And the last one goes to...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

Carly! Jaxon, you're out dude."

Jaxon stood up with sigh of resignation. "He had fun while he was here. Any chance he'll come back for a sequel?"

"I don't know who "he" is but if you're asking about you, I wouldn't bet on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TREBU-SHAME

Malcolm and Jaxon sat in the trebuchet as Chris stood by the lever. "Any last words boys?"

Malcom asked, "Is it safe to have both of us in heEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRREEEEE?"

"You're about to find out heh heh. Will Contessa forgive Lily for outing her? Find out right here on Total... Drama... Danger Island!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'd like to think I'm getting better at this. A few things to discuss this chapter. First this kicks off the major story arc of the season (the Contangel relationship) Second, if anyone has a better ship name for those two let me know. Third, my original plan for this season had Britney falling for a nerdy guy. When said character didn't make the cast list I decided to throw myself an easter egg. Plus it gave a better reason for the chair to malfunction than just Malcom being cursed. Fourth, Malcolm's removal from the game was a call from the mysterious producers basically gettting rid of him because they were scared he'd die on the show. Fifth. I purposely didn't touch on it but bit Malcolm and Rebecca had feelings for each other. Sixth, Kitsune's story is ripped from the sitcom Raising Hope. Seventh, Malcom's story actually happened to me. And Lastly, this is not the final double elimination this season; you can look foward to one more.

 **Fun Facts:** Jaxon is based on the crazy artist stereotype. Also the caution sign on Malcolm's shirt was supposed to be an irony thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **TDDI RANKINGS**

 **16th Place -** Olivia (The Ex-Child Star)

 **15th Place -** Victor (The Gentleman)

 **14th Place -** Malcolm (The Pain Magnet)

 **13th Place -** Jaxon (The Artist)


	4. In The Zone

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Time for another episode. Again, I really want to thank everyone who decided to keep reading. I'm really looking foward to these next two chapters.

 **Disclaimer** : I totally don't own Total Drama, but I do own the 12 poor sods who are still here.

 _Remaining Contestants_

 _ **Jade Dragons:**_ Britney, Carly, Kitsune, Matthew, Mitch

 _ **Ruby Warriors:**_ Angel, Contessa, Lily, Gary, Natasha, Rebecca, Terrance

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Last time on Total Drama Danger Island..._

 _The teens had to tell each other the shocking truth, heh heh. We learned why Kitsune uses a fake name, Lily's deep dark fear of rabbits, and what passes for embarrassing in Malcolm's mind. Oh! We also learned that Contessa was in the closet, right after Lily outed her. She wasn't pleased, but Lily plans to make things better by setting her up with Angel. Speaking of Malcolm, he somehow managed to get injured. Again. I wanted to keep him around for laughs, but the producers had him removed to avoid any lawsuits. Oh well, I got to send on of the Dragons off the island to cheer myself up. And that was weirdo artist Jaxon. How will Lily's matchmaking attempts fare? Find out right here on Total... Drama... Danger Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The opening theme starts off similarly to season one's.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

 _You Guys are on my mind._

(When the camera dives into the water, Kitsune is seen swimming toward the surface. )

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._

 _I wanna be famous._

(On the surface, Olivia is seen lounging on a pool raft and doesnt notice Kitsune. A bird flies down and grabs her headband. The camera follows the bird until it drops it and then follows the headband to a clearing where Angel is seen dancing around. The camera zooms out to show Terrance and Lily, the former about to say something until he sees the glare Lily is giving him.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

(The camera pans to a waterfall, where Mitch and Mathew are seen arguing in a canoe and don't notice that they are going over.)

 _Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won._

(Pan to a log near the fall where Britney is sitting crossed-legged and eyes closed, meditating. She does not notice Mitch and Mathew nor does she notice Malcolm swinging on a vine past her.)

 _Everything I do, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

 _Cuz I wanna be famous_

(The camera follows Malcom as he swings through the camp. Then pans ahead to an outhouse where Rebecca is spray painting a target, she steps aside just as Malcolm crashes into it. Pan to the mess hall where chef is agrily stiring a pot. Pan left to see Gary rapping and Carly shaking in fear. A spoon flies from the right and hits Gary, knocking him over. Pan a little more to the left where Natasha has a turns a page in his book with a small smile.)

 _Na nananana nanananana nananananana_

(Contessa is seen sitting near the door in the mess hall, she sees the camera and gives a small wave. The camera pans to the right to show Jaxon making a screen gesture as he looks around the island.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans to the dock to show Victor giving an exagerrated wave and bow. Mid-bow water is dumped on him, he looks up horrified to see Chris flying above in a jetpack with a bucket. He gives an unapologetic shrug and flies off. The flame dies down and day tuns to night. When the camera pans back down, Angel and Contessa are gazing into each others eyes. Then Lily pops up between them with a knowing look. Causing the two to look away in embarassment. the camera zooms out to show the whole cast as they whistle the last notes of the theme song)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY - WARRIORS)

Contessa and Gary are sitting on stumps, the only two without marshmallows. Chris is holding the last one, "Well," he says to the two, "One of you racked up pretty much all the votes and is going home. Contessa, it's time to go!"

"But why? I thought we were friends."

"So did I," Angel replied snidely, "But you decided to keep your biggest secret from me."

Suddenly she was in the Trebu-shame with all the other contestants; Olivia, Victor, Malcom, and Jaxon included.

"Any last words?" Chris gleefully asked.

"Please, I'm Sorreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

(UNKOWN LOCATION)

Contessa woke with a strangled gasp. She looked around in confusion and worry; she had no idea where she was. Before she could ask what was going on, Chris's voice sounded. "Good evening, Campers! Or good morning, since it's like three in the morning or whatever. You're probably wondering where you are. The answer: The Fun Zone on Boney Island!"

XXXXX

CONTESSA - The Fun Zone?! The place full of angry and hungry mutant animals! Why? Just why?

XXXXX

"Your challenge is simple. All you have to do is find your way out. First team to have all its members do so wins."

"Sounds simple enough," the shy girl said to herself.

"Oh and one more thing! You're gonna wanna be quiet. The mutants get really TO'd if they're forcefully woken up and any loud noise will do it. Like this!" Then an air horn sounded over the speakers.

"There's the catch," She sighed. "Better get started. Just gotta figure out where I'm going." She picked a direction at random and started running. It wasn't long until she ran into someone, literally.

"Ow! Whatch where you go-" a familiar voiced groaned and the brightened suddenly "Hey, Tessa!"

"Be quiet, and don't call me Tessa." She stated and continued walking.

"Fair enough," Lily said, falling in step with the slightly annoyed girl. "Now about you and Angel..."

"You're assuming I even like your sister. And I don't by the way."

"Uh huh," the blunt twin said unbelievingly, "What color are her eyes?"

"Blue," the thouroughly annoyed girl replied.

"And Rebecca's?"

"How should I know?"

"You wouldn't, because you haven't been checking her out since we got here." Lily repiled with a smirk. Contessa sighed and picked up her pace. "Hey, wait up!" Lily said as she attempted to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else, Mitch is stumbling through the unusually large flora. "Sure ain't seen nothing like this on the ranch," he mused to himself. The sound of heavy breathing catches his attention. His eyes widen for a moment, then narrow in suspision. "I ain't too sure what that is," he said, "but I ain't fixin' to let it get me without gettin' it first." With that he pounced in the direction of the breathing, only to be met with..."Carly?" He asked, now on top of the small girl. "What in the sam heck are you doin'?"

"Panicking." The timid girl said from underneath her friend.

"Oh," The cowboy said "you ain't doin' so good out here, are you?" he asked as he got up.

"Nope."

"Well come on," He said grabbing her arm. "I'll get the two of us outta here."

"Okay," she said. "Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFEESIONAL

CARLY - Mitch really is a nice guy. I'm glad we were put on the same team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha was calmly walking through the fun zone, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - So Lily has outed Contessa. I know I can use this to my gain, but how? No, wait. You need to observe them more Natasha; don't strike too soon and the money's good as yours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey yo Nat!" a voice called out startling the silent boy. It was Gary running over to him. Natasha threw his hand over the rapper's mouth and glared. "Oh right." He said behind the hand causing the boy to pull it back in disgust. "All them sleepin' mutants and junk. Hey listen-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

GARY - I an't just a fine dude with dope raps. I got that mad strategy yo! I just need to team up with the weirdos to keep myself in the game, and the million's gonna bank my album.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"whatchu think about the two of us formin' one of them alliances?" Natasha looked pensive for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Cool. A'ight, I think this is the way outta here," the rapper said as he walked off. Natasha stayed back for a moment then followed with a dark smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Go ahead and sign up for the show honey," Kitsune grumbled to herself while stumbling through the fun zone. "We support you one hundred percent. What kind of parents let their kid sign up for Total Drama?"

"Well, your mom is a killer," a snide voice answered.

"For your information _Matthew_ , my birth mother was the killer. My actual mom married my dad when I was a baby."

"Such a touching story," the hipster replied. "Too bad I don't care."

"Well we can't all be born heartless." She shot back.

"Isn't that a shame? Actually, I'm glad I ran into you, It's obvious we're not the strongest players on the team. If we want to make the merge, then we should form an alliance."

"You know I would," she told him, "but I trust gas station sushi more than I tust you." She said as she walked away.

"There are benefits to this, I _am_ the smartest one in the game." He called out to her.

"Is that so?" She called back, not even turning around.

"Well I'm smarter than you." He said darkly. "Since I don't turn my back on someone I don't trust!" On 'trust' he shoved the girl, causing her to fall forward and into a ditch.

"Ow! What the heck Mathew?" She yelled holding her leg.

"Oh that? That was to slow you down long enough for us to lose," he told her matter-of-factly. "Can't have you warning the others about me now can we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - I knew the guy was a jerk, but throwing the challenge? He's not going to get away with this.

MATHEW - Of course I know throwing challenges isn't smart. In fact it's so dumb, that not even these idiots will expect it. I'm not happy about moving up Kitsune's elimination, but how was I supposed to know she's slightly smarter than them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca was having a seemingly better time with the overgrown plants of the fun zone. "Maybe it's for the best Malcolm was removed." She said to herself. "There's no telling what could have happened to him here."

"You still moping about that dork leaving?" Terrance asked not far behind.

"What, I'm not supposed to be upset that my friend's not here anymore?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "I think we did good to get rid of that dead weight. You know, before that became litteral."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a jerk?" She asked him bitterly.

"Please," He said, "that's the nicest I've been called. But I've got better things to do than worry about what people think of me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

TERRANCE - Good or bad, I give credit where it's due.

REBECCA - Of all the people to be stranded in the middle of a mutant preserve, it had to be him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Britney, unlike the other campers, wasn't walking blindly through the fun zone. Instead, she had taken to climbing a tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

BRITNEY - When I was 10, my parents were filming a documentary in the Amazon. Long story short, I got lost. That's when I learned to climb trees. It's good for safety, and finding out where you are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's see," the globetrotter said while lookig through her backpack. "There it is," she said as she pulled out a compass. "That looks like the entrance, and it's to the south. Looks like I was going the right way after all." She then started to climb down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily?" Angel asked as she stumbled around. "Lily? Where are you?" She then sat down to rest for a moment and closed her eyes. When she felt something crawl on her shoulder, they popped open. The scream of "WORM!" could be heard all over the island.

"Was that Angel?" Contessa asked.

"I'd bet money on it." Lily replied, "This way!"

Angel was franticly pawing at her shoulder trying to remove the offending worm, and didn't notice the other two girls walk up to her. She screamed again when she felt Lily's hand. "Angel calm down," she told her sister. "The worm's gone. You're ok."

"I'm ok," the idealist said. "I'm ok. Oh Lil, this night has been awful. I woke up and didn't know where I was, or where you were or any of the others and I've been stumbling through this island and-"

"Breathe," Lily interupted. "First, I'm not alone, you're being rude," she said gesturing toward Contessa.

"Oh, sorry."

"Second, there's a good chance your screaming woke up some mutants. So we need to leave like yesterday. I'll scout up ahead, you two follow me." She said an ran off, ignoring Contessa's wide-eyed look. And neither of the girls noticed Gary and Natasha in the background.

"Hey, why she-" Gary started before getting shushed by his ally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

LILY - Wow, getting those two alone was easier than I thought.

NATASHA - So Lily's is trying to force a relationship on Contessa... I can use this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So..." Contessa started awkwardly. "Worms?"

"Oh," Angel said with an embarrassed giggle, "You heard that?"

"I think the folks back home heard it," she said to her crush.

"Would you belive it has something to do with Lily?"

"Yes," Contessa said bitterly.

"Wait, it's not like that. Lily can be much but she can also be really sweet. I know she's sorry for outing you."

"I know it too. She's convinced herself she needs to make it up to me."

"So you're not mad?"

"Angel, I was never in the closet. I just don't like telling people that without know how they'll react."

"But why would people care?" Angel asked more to herself than Contessa. "We're not hurting anybody."

"We?" Contessa suddenly said nervously.

Angel's eyes went wide. "Not we like we. We like we, not like we as in being together. I know we're not, but I wouldn't mind if we were, I just meant-" she stopped suddenly and the two girls looked away to hide their blushes.

"If you two are finished," Lily called to them, "the exit is this way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ANGEL - So I maybe have a teeny tiny crush on Contessa.

CONTESSA - I do not like Angel. So what if she's cute and nice and her voice actually sounds like an angel and... Ok I do like her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris and Chef stood at the entrance to the fun zone, this former looking much more annoyed than his co-host. "So far the only scream I've heard was about a worm." He said irately. "What's the point of dropping a bunch of kids on an island full of dangerous mutants if no one gets mauled?" Then the doors opened and Britney walked out. "Britney, congratulations! You're the first one out. For that, you get a reward in a future challenge."

"That's nice," she told him. "I hope we win tonight."

"Yeah, you guys have been suckish lately."

Then, Mitch and Carly ran out of the doors. "We made it!" the cowboy cried as he picked up his petite teammate. "Oh, sorry ma'am," he said as he put her down.

"Oh it's nothing," she said with a blush.

"How sickenly sweet." Mathew said as he walked by. "Now has anyone seen Kitsune?"

"I haven't seen anyone all night." Britney answered.

"I saw her in a bit of a jam and offered help, but she turned me down. Guess she should've taken it."

"You just left her in there?" Mitch asked.

"Hey, I can't help someone who doesn't want me to," the hipster replied.

"See," they all heard Terrance say, "I told you I knew where I was going."

"Too bad we lost." Rebecca replied.

"Not so fast," Chris said. "The Dragons are still waiting on a player, so you're still in it."

"There it is!" called Lily as she ran out of the fun zone with Contessa and Angel.

"Well Dragons," Chris said, "If Kitsune can get here before Gary and Natasha-"

"It's the finish line yo!" Gary was heard saying.

"Never mind, elimination for you guys. Again." Mathew just rolled his eyes as Carly, Mitch, and Britney groaned. "Chef, go grab her will ya?" Chef mumble a complaint as he walked into the fun zone with a butterfly net.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY - DRAGONS)

"At this point, I don't even need to do my speech." Chris told the five teens. "Mitch, you're safe. Britney, you too. And Carly. Kitsune and Mathew, it's down to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - There's no way Mitch would vote for me over Mathew, and with Carly's vote Mathew the Challenge Thrower is gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tonight's loser is...

...

...

...

..

.

...

..

.

Kitsune."

"What?" The goofball said, "Don't tell me you guys bought his story, he threw the challenge!"

"Yeah, because I would obviously do that after knowing it would fail." Mathew said. "Now off to the Trebu-Shame with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TREBU-SHAME)

Mathew, Mitch, Carly, and Britney stood near the trebuchet where Kitsune sat with a scowl. "Well Faith," the host said causing the girl to scowl more at the use of her real name. "Any last words?"

"What does it matter?" She spat. "You're just gonna cut MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Huh," He mused, "a jokester and a mind reader. Will the Jade Dragons ever win a challenge?"

"We're right here, you know!" Mathew said.

Chris ignored him before continuing, "Find out here, on Total... Drama... Danger Island!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** So another camper's gone, some villians revealed, and a romance trudges along.

I'm sorry to the Kitsune fans (if they exist) but with no real plot, she had to go. That and I needed to give Matthew a punch on his villian card, ten more and he gets a free smoothie. But if you like her, she's definetly getting more screen time in my other fic Random Drama Island.

 **Fun Fact:** Backstory aside, Kitsune is one of the few campers this season not based on anything else. I just wanted a goofy character, and the fox loving jokester came to life.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TDDI RANKINGS:**

 **16th Place:** Olivia (The Ex-Child Star)

 **15th Place:** Victor (The Gentleman)

 **14th Place:** Malcolm (The Pain Magnet)

 **13th Place:** Jaxon (The Artist)

 **12th Place:** Kitsune (The Goofball)


	5. Sport-tacular Plots

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Time for another episode. Again, I really want to thank everyone who decided to keep reading. Fair warning, the main plot really kicks off here.

 **Disclaimer** : I totally don't own Total Drama, but I do own the 11 poor sods who are still here.

 _Remaining Contestants_

 _ **Jade Dragons:**_ Britney, Carly, Matthew, Mitch

 _ **Ruby Warriors:**_ Angel, Contessa, Lily, Gary, Natasha, Rebecca, Terrance

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 05: Sport-tacular Plots**

 _Last time on Total Drama Danger Island..._

 _The campers all woke up in a strage location, which turned out to be Boney Island or the Fun Zone, more secifically. Lily continued her quest to set up Angel and Contessa. Gary and Natasha formed an alliance. And Kitsune tured down an alliance from Matthew, which may have been a stupid move. Seriously he pushed her down a ditch just to have a reason to eliminate her. But if Natasha's confessionals have anything to say about it, than Matthew's gonna have some serious competish in the villain department. Will Contessa finally get fed up with Lily's matchmaking? What will Natasha's plan be? And what will Matthew do next? Find out tonight on Total... Drama... Daaaaaaaanger IIiiiiiisland!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The opening theme starts off similarly to season one's.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

 _You Guys are on my mind._

(When the camera dives into the water, Kitsune is seen swimming toward the surface. )

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._

 _I wanna be famous._

(On the surface, Olivia is seen lounging on a pool raft and doesnt notice Kitsune. A bird flies down and grabs her headband. The camera follows the bird until it drops it and then follows the headband to a clearing where Angel is seen dancing around. The camera zooms out to show Terrance and Lily, the former about to say something until he sees the glare Lily is giving him.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

(The camera pans to a waterfall, where Mitch and Mathew are seen arguing in a canoe and don't notice that they are going over.)

 _Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won._

(Pan to a log near the fall where Britney is sitting crossed-legged and eyes closed, meditating. She does not notice Mitch and Mathew nor does she notice Malcolm swinging on a vine past her.)

 _Everything I do, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

 _Cuz I wanna be famous_

(The camera follows Malcom as he swings through the camp. Then pans ahead to an outhouse where Rebecca is spray painting a target, she steps aside just as Malcolm crashes into it. Pan to the mess hall where chef is agrily stiring a pot. Pan left to see Gary rapping and Carly shaking in fear. A spoon flies from the right and hits Gary, knocking him over. Pan a little more to the left where Natasha has a turns a page in his book with a small smile.)

 _Na nananana nanananana nananananana_

(Contessa is seen sitting near the door in the mess hall, she sees the camera and gives a small wave. The camera pans to the right to show Jaxon making a screen gesture as he looks around the island.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans to the dock to show Victor giving an exagerrated wave and bow. Mid-bow water is dumped on him, he looks up horrified to see Chris flying above in a jetpack with a bucket. He gives an unapologetic shrug and flies off. The flame dies down and day tuns to night. When the camera pans back down, Angel and Contessa are gazing into each others eyes. Then Lily pops up between them with a knowing look. Causing the two to look away in embarassment. the camera zooms out to show the whole cast as they whistle the last notes of the theme song)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DRAGON CABIN - BOY'S SIDE)

Matthew woke up and looked at his roommate. "Morning Mitch," he told him.

"Mmhmm," the cowboy said suspiciously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MITCH - Somethin' about that boy just don't rub me the right way. He reminds me of one of them big city types that only care about money, and with a million on the line...

MATTHEW - I barely escaped the last elimination. This team of idiots has got to win challenges or else I might have to _he shuddered_ get on their good side. _He shuddered again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DRAGON CABIN - GIRL'S SIDE)

"Do you really think Kitsune sabotaged us?" Carly asked her roommate.

"Anything's possible," the globetrotter replied. "But I wouldn't focus on that. We've lost four challenges in a row. It's time to step up our game." Carly gulped.

"Good morning campers!" Chris's voice sounded over the loudspeakers. "Meet me at the docks for your next challenge!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CARLY - I was stepping up my game. Something tells me I'm going home today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCKS)

"Welcome to this, your fifth day of competition!" Chris told the campers.

"Yep, he's gonna do that everytime." Terrance deadpanned.

"I didn't do it last time," the host said before continuing. "Today's challenge is what I like to call The Original Cast Sports-tacular!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

TERRANCE - Finally a challenge built for me! I mean we've already won everything so far, but still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You'll compete in three challenges. Best of all wins. Warriors, Angel cannot sit this challenge out" Natasha shrugged and walked away. "Oh by the way, we hid a McClean Statue of Invincibility on the island. So if you're at a loss for what to do..." The silent boy smiled and walked off. "Ok, you're first challenge is based on season one's Extreme Seadoo Waterskiing!" He said with a gesture to the lake. "All you have to do is pick up flags while being driven by a classic competitor. So who's up?"

"I'll do it!" Carly and Angel said at the same time.

"Perfect, go change into your swimsuits and let's get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly stood on her skis in a blue one-piece. Angel ran over to her team in a white bikini. "Am I late?" She asked franitcallly.

Terrance and Gary whistled with approval while Contessa looked slack-jawed. Lily gigled and closed her mouth. "You'll catch flies like that," she whispered.

"Are you ready to meet your driver?" Chris asked.

"As I'll ever be," the pantophobe muttered.

"Coming back only to help with today's challenge and not at all to win," the host said with a pointed glare to the mystery guest, "is Heather!" The aforementioned girl walked over to the Dragons with a scowl.

"This is the bunch of losers I'm supposed to help?" She asked Chris

"Just drive wavejumper Princess," another voice sounded.

"Duncan, who will drive the Warriors, and also showed up before my cue." Chris announced irately. "Here's what's gonna happen, Duncan and Heather are gonna drive Angel and Carly though a course simultaneosly. Both Angel and Carly need to pick up as many flags as possible along the way because that's what decides who wins. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why should we help them," Duncan asked.

"Because if you don't, you'll be in breach of contract. And I can sue you. Now are skiers and drivers ready?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(THE COURSE)

"Just make it once around the island." Chris told the helpers. "Ready, Set, Go!" Both teams sped off around the island, girls picking up flags as they came to them.

Back at the dock, Mitch asked, "So why'dya pick those two?"

"You'll see," the host answered with glee.

Heather took that moment to try and ram Duncan. Duncan returned the favor and the two traded blows around the island, neither noticing the pained grunts and complaints of their passengers. Near the end of the race, Heather sped up to finish first; this left time for Angel to pick up a few more flags.

"The Dragons win the race, but since Angel grabbed more flags the challenge goes to... The Ruby Warriors!" Chris announced. "Chef, arrange a ride home for the helpers. Campers, two of you come with me because it's time for... Extreme Sofa Bed Skydiving! Same as the first time, one man jumps while his team gives him a soft landing spot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BEACH -DRAGONS)

Matthew, Britney, and Carly were wheeling a sofa bed into position. "This looks like where the drop zone will be," Matthew told his team.

"Man, that sand sure does make this thing hard to move," Mitch commented.

"This is Britney we're talking about," Carly said, "She'll win no matter what we do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MATTHEW - Which is why I need her on my side for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BEACH - WARRIORS)

"So..." Lily asked her sister, "It's not like you to show off like that."

Angel blushed, "I know, I just wanted her to notice me."

"Her?"

"Contessa. She's so beautiful and sweet." Angel said dreamily. Lily just chuckled to herself.

"Not to interrupt the family reunion," Terrance snarked, "but do you maybe want to _help_ us?"

"Aww, is the big bad athlete to weak to move that by himself?" Lily replied in a mocking tone.

"You know what-" the jerk said before being interrupted.

"Can you two shut up and do the challenge," Rebecca hissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

REBECCA - Those two argued the entire time. If we lose today, one of them's got to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(PLANE)

"You ready to do this?" Britney asked Contessa.

"Not in the least," the shy girl replied. "But I have to."

"Here comes the drop girls!" Chris shouted. Britney shrugged and jumped. As she fell she deployed the parachute, but the cord ripped.

"Of course," the globetrotter said before she opened her backpack and pulled out a sheet and used that to slow her decsent.

"Here she comes!" Carly told her team. They began to hurry to try and give their teammate a soft landing, but it was unnessessary as the globetrotter landed perfectly where the bed was.

"And she sticks the landing," She said with a satisfied smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BEACH - WARRIORS)

"Yo!" Gary asked, "How we gone know when she get here?"

"Well, the sound of her screaming might be a clue," Rebecca answered as the sound of Contessa screaming could be heard. "Crap, she's too far left. Guys we gotta move!"

"Ok, let just pick the thing up and go!" Lily said.

"That's way too heavy, we should just push it over there," Terrance argued.

"Because that's been working so well for us. Are we not even gonna try my idea?"

"Well, given that that idea is the dumbest thing I ever heard; I'm gonna say no."

"If anyone's idea is dumb it's mister 'pick the thing up' over here.

"Maybe we should just go with Terrance's idea," Angel suggested.

"Wow. Great loyalty sis," Lily said snidely.

"I'm sorry," the idealist said sheepishly, "But I just wanted to decide on a plan before-" She was interrupted by Contessa hitting the ground. "Contessa!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

REBECCA - See what I mean? Thanks to those two, theres a Contessa shaped hole in the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CHRISISEUM)

Chris looked at the nine campers. "Ok, since Natasha's not doing the challenge and Contessa's being... rebuilt." He paused to chuckle and stopped when the twins glared at him. "No sense of humor. The next challenge is a boxing match. You'll each get gloves to try and beat the crap out of each other. First one down loses. So... who's up?"

"I'll do it," Terrance and Lily said. "No, I'll do it."

"Why should _you_ do it?" Terance asked.

"Why should you?" Lily asked.

"For the love of.. I'll do it!" Rebecca said.

Matthew, Britney, and Carly looked at Mitch. "So I guess I'm gonna do this one?" the cowboy asked his teammates. They nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitch and Rebecca squared off. "I'm sorry for this ma'am," Mitch told his opponent.

"Don't be," the rebel replied and took a swing. The cowboy ducked and counter with a jab to the stomach that connected. "Good hit," she commented. "Too bad it's all you're gonna get." She took another swing that missed.

"We'll just see about that ma'am," the cowboy said as he blocked the swing.

"Stop swinging and jab!" Terrance yelled.

"Has it ever occured to you that she has a plan?" Lily asked him.

"If she does, then it's stupid," the jerk countered.

"Can you maybe trust someone for a change?"

"If that's the best they can come up with? Not likely."

"Can you two shut up for a- oof!" Rebecca started to complain before a swing to the head forced her to the ground.

"And Mitch wins! Which means that for the first time this season... The Jade Dragons win!" Chris announced.

"See what you did?!" Lily and Terrance said to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(INFIRMARY)

"So that's how we lost," Angel told Contessa, who was in a wheelchair.

"I still maintain that he started with me," Lily said.

"Yeah I know, that's why we're voting him out," Rebecca said to the girls. "Guy causes too much conflict." She looked around. "Are we in agreement," they needed, "then let's go vote ladies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY - WARRIORS)

"Well campers," Chris told the seven campers, "this is you're first elimination of the season. You've all cast your votes and decided who's going home. Angel, you're safe. So is... Contessa. Gary."

"Yeah!" the rapper cheered.

"Natasha aaaaand Rebecca. Terrance and Lily, you're in the bottom two because you're constant arguing cost your team the challenge. And today's big loser iiiiiiiiis... Lily!"

"What?" Both twins exclaimed. "But how?"

"Four votes for Lily and three for Terrance means bye-bye Lily." Chris told them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TREBU-SHAME)

Lily sat in the elimination device with a scowl. "Yo, what happened to thast other dudes?" Gary asked.

"Oh we sent them off earlier today," Chris explained. "Now, any last words Lil?"

Angel started bawling, "Sister, I promise I will find out what happened and make sure the traitor will not get away with this."

"I have some ideas," Lily said. "I'm pretty sure it WAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!" She was interrupted by Chris sending her off into the night.

"Who was the traitor of the girls alliance? Will Angel last long without her sister? And who will find the immunity idol? Find out by watching more Total... Drama...Daaaaaaaaanger Iiiiiisland!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(FLASHBACK)

Natasha stopped Contessa outside of the cabin. "Contessa, I'd like to speak to you about the vote," he told her.

"You can talk?"

"Yes, now let's see if you can listen. Instead of voting for one of the few strong players we have, how about you vote for Lily."

"And why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because she outed you on international televesion and won't stop bugging you about dating her sister. I mean, if her constant pestering doesn't bother you. It's something to think about." He walked off.

(END FLASHBACK)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CONFESSIONAL)

CONTESSA - What... have I done?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** So Lily is gone, we see a bit of Natasha's plan, and Contessa has done something she has major regrets about. Sorry to any Lily fans, but I needed her gone to move the plot. And sorry if the thing with the idol seems off, but I forgot to mention it last episode and it is important for the end game.

 **Fun Fact:** Both twins are based on the friendship between Starfire and Raven from Teen Titans. Guess which one Lily is. :)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TDDI RANKINGS:**

 **16th Place:** Olivia (The Ex-Child Star)

 **15th Place:** Victor (The Gentleman)

 **14th Place:** Malcolm (The Pain Magnet)

 **13th Place:** Jaxon (The Artist)

 **12th Place:** Kitsune (The Goofball)

 **11th Place:** Lily (The Cynnical Realist)


	6. Fright or Flight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Time for another episode. Again, I really want to thank everyone who decided to keep reading. I'm afraid things are only going to heat up for our campers.

 **Disclaimer** : I totally don't own Total Drama, but I do own the 10 poor sods who are still here.

 _Remaining Contestants_

 _ **Jade Dragons:**_ Britney, Carly, Matthew, Mitch

 _ **Ruby Warriors:**_ Angel, Contessa, Gary, Natasha, Rebecca, Terrance

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 06: Fright or Flight**

 _Last time on Total Drama Danger Island..._

 _A throwback to our sports challenges got the campers all stirred up. While the Warriors had a good head start, the Dragons were able to pull of victory for the first time this season thanks to Terrance and Lily's constant arguing. The Warrior girls all teamed up to boot Terrance, so it was a bit of a surprise when Lily was the sixth camper to leave the island. Confession cams revealed that is was Contessa who betrayed her to get back at her for outing her. All this because Natasha convinced her to. Will Contessa tell all? What will Angel do to the traitor? And can the Dragons pull off another win? Find out right here, on Total... Drama... Danger Island!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The opening theme starts off similarly to season one's.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

 _You Guys are on my mind._

(When the camera dives into the water, Kitsune is seen swimming toward the surface. )

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._

 _I wanna be famous._

(On the surface, Olivia is seen lounging on a pool raft and doesnt notice Kitsune. A bird flies down and grabs her headband. The camera follows the bird until it drops it and then follows the headband to a clearing where Angel is seen dancing around. The camera zooms out to show Terrance and Lily, the former about to say something until he sees the glare Lily is giving him.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

(The camera pans to a waterfall, where Mitch and Mathew are seen arguing in a canoe and don't notice that they are going over.)

 _Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won._

(Pan to a log near the fall where Britney is sitting crossed-legged and eyes closed, meditating. She does not notice Mitch and Mathew nor does she notice Malcolm swinging on a vine past her.)

 _Everything I do, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

 _Cuz I wanna be famous_

(The camera follows Malcom as he swings through the camp. Then pans ahead to an outhouse where Rebecca is spray painting a target, she steps aside just as Malcolm crashes into it. Pan to the mess hall where chef is agrily stiring a pot. Pan left to see Gary rapping and Carly shaking in fear. A spoon flies from the right and hits Gary, knocking him over. Pan a little more to the left where Natasha has a turns a page in his book with a small smile.)

 _Na nananana nanananana nananananana_

(Contessa is seen sitting near the door in the mess hall, she sees the camera and gives a small wave. The camera pans to the right to show Jaxon making a screen gesture as he looks around the island.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans to the dock to show Victor giving an exagerrated wave and bow. Mid-bow water is dumped on him, he looks up horrified to see Chris flying above in a jetpack with a bucket. He gives an unapologetic shrug and flies off. The flame dies down and day tuns to night. When the camera pans back down, Angel and Contessa are gazing into each others eyes. Then Lily pops up between them with a knowing look. Causing the two to look away in embarassment. the camera zooms out to show the whole cast as they whistle the last notes of the theme song)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WARRIOR CABIN - GIRL'S SIDE)

Angel laid curled up in Lily's old bunk, sniffling occasionally. "Well, she's stopped crying." Rebecca commented.

"Be nice, this is probably the first time they've been apart," Contessa hissed.

"Well she had to know one of them would get the boot before the other," the rebel shot back.

"I did," Angel whimpered, "I just thought it's be me."

"Why?" the rebel asked, "She was annoying and you weren't. Well, there are some trees I haven't tagged yet so I'm off."

Angel shot up as the door left and said, "I know who it was!"

Contessa balked, "you do?"

"Yes, it was Rebecca. You just heard her say Lily was annoying, and it was her idea to vote off Terrance. She must have done it to make sure Lily went home. But I am _not_ going to let her get away with it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CONTESSA - I should have told her everything then. But I couldn't.

REBECCA - For the record, I know it was Contessa. I mean it could have only been me or her and it wasn't me. But I am not getting involved in that mess, so I'm not gonna say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YepthatmakessenseitwastotallyRebbecaIgottagobye!" Contessa sped off with that jumble of words and ran out of the cabin. She ran straight into Natasha. "Oh, it's you."

"You don't sound happy to see me," the not so silent boy snarked.

"Look, yeterday was a mistake and it will not happen again." She told him.

"Oh I think you're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're going to vote with me, or your little girlfriend just might have to find out the truth about her sister."

"You're blackmailing me?" She asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't say that," He said smugly, "I'm just threatening you into doing what I want you to do."

"That's blackmail."

He looked undisturbed, "So it is."

"I could just tell people the truth," she threatened.

"And who'd believe you. You're the only one who knows I actually can talk. And it's going to stay that way. Face it, I own you," he walked off chuckling to himself. Contessa facepalmed and groaned at her situation.

"Attention campers!" Chris's voice sounded over the loudspeakers. "Report the the amphitheater for another terrifying challenge!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(AMPHITHEATER)

The ten remaining campers sat in the bleachers surrounding the stage as Chris stood on said stage. "Campers, welcome to this, your sixth day of competition. Today's challenge is based on Season One's Phobia Factor challenge. I call it Fright or Flight! Each person has to face his or her worse fear. We were going to give each sucessfully faced fear a point, but since the teams are uneven we'll go on a percentage based scale. The team with the highest percentage of people who complete their challenge will not have to send someone home. Oh and Britney, this is where that advantage a told you about comes into play. You do not have to face your fear and your team automatically gets twenty-five percent. Any questions?"

"How'd you know our fears yo?" Gary asked. "We ain't tell you."

"I know you didn't that's why we hired Sierra, remember?"

"I forgot about that man."

"Yeah, everyone follow me. Except you Matthew, to win another 25% for your team, all you have to do is sit there and listen to this boy band's music. Can you do it?"

"Piece of cake," the hipster snidely said.

"Ok on to Angel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ANGEL'S CHALLENGE)

"I'm already facing my worst fear," the idealist said. "I'm here without Lily."

"As much as I'd like to laugh at your sadness, we have something that's more terrifying than depressing. All you have to do is stand in this kiddie pool full of worms while Chef pours buckets of them on to you."

Angel looked like she was going to chicken out, then she suddenly had a look of determination and stood in the pool. Chef started pouring more worms onto her, each bucket causing her resolve to fade just a little bit each time. Just as she looked ready to give up Chris announced, "And that's sixteen percent for the Ruby Warriors!" Taking that as confirmation that she could get out of the pool, she jumped out with a scream and ran off. Chris just laughed and said, "Next!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CONTESSA'S CHALLENGE)

"Next up is Contessa, for thirty-three percent, all she has to do is spend some time with someone who's been wanting to see her. I'm sure you remember a girl named Jamie?" Contessa paled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CONTESSA - Jamie was my first girlfriend after I come out back home. She was cute and all,but she was the craziest person I'd ever met. Sierra and Izzy could learn something from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much time?" She asked.

"The whole day, without running away," the host answered.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that. I'm out." She said and walked off.

"Oh well Carly, you're up next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CARLY - I'm a little worried, I'm afraid of a lot of things. There's no telling what I'm going to have to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CARLY'S CHALLENGE)

"Carly to widen your team's lead all you have to do is sheer all these sheep!" Chris told her.

"B-b-b-ut I'm afraid of those monsters," the pantaphobe replied.

"Yeah that's the point." Carly walked in the pen where the sheep were and began sheering with shaky hands.

"Next up, Gary!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GARY'S CHALLENGE)

"Gary, since you hate the sight of your own blood, your challenge is to donate a pint of blood without looking away from the blood or passing out."

"Dang yo," the rapper said as he sat in the chair. Chef, in a women's nursing uniform, prepped him and started drawing blood. Gary stared at the blood bag the whole time, looking like he was on the verge of passing out.

Eventually Chef finished. "You won the points for your team," he told the boy who promptly passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(NATASHA'S CHALLENGE)

"Ok Natasha," Chris told the now silent teen, "according to Sierra, you're a very private person. So you're challenge is to reveal what you really think about the teammate of your choice."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask, "how do you expect me to do that?"

"And since you don't talk, we have some text to voice software for you," Chris tossed him an old laptop. "Just type and reveal."

He bagan typing, and soon a computerized voice said, "I think Rebecca's trying to hard with the purple hair."

"Ouch." The host laughed, "but acceptable. The Warriors are up to 50%"

"Too easy," 'Natasha' said.

"Yeah don't get attached to that thing," Chris told him. "Next up, Mitch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MITCH'S CHALLENGE)

Not far from where Carly was sheering sheep, another enclosure was set up. This one had a bull in it. "Mitch, Sierra found out about the time you joined a local rodeo only to lose to what is called the meanest bull in the county."

Mitch gasped, "Hold on, you're tryin' to tell me that's-"

"Yep, in order to bring the Dragons up to fifty percent completion, you have to last eight seconds on Widowmaker the Bull!"

Mitch walked up to the bull and told him, "It's been a while. Trust me when I say, you ain't gettin' the best of me again." The bull storted as if it were mocking him. Mitch go on the bull's back and it started bucking wildly. However it just couldn't buck the cowboy off of him. It finally did succeed, but not before the eight seconds was up.

"And Mitch adds another 25% to the Dragon't total. Time to see if Carly's finished." Chris said as he walked to the sheep enclosure. However, she wasn't even halfway done shearing one sheep. "Uh Carly? You uh, fall asleep?"

"No," she said, voice shaking. "Just trying get the nerve."

"Well it's been a couple of hours, so if you haven't got it by now..."

"I failed didn't I?"

"Yep, but maybe Matthew can-"

"I can't take it anymore!" Said hipster's voice could be heard throughout the camp.

"Nevermind. If Terrance or Rebecca can finish their challenge, the Ruby Warriors will win. Terrance, you're up." He gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TERRANCE'S CHALLENGE)

All the other campers, except for Carly, were laughing at Terrance. "That's what you're afraid of?" Rebecca asked.

"Shut up! Those things are seriously creepy." He defended.

"Terrance, while not a legit fear, these inflatable noodle man things creep you out. So to win this for your team, all you have to do is touch it."

Terrance slowly walked up to it and raised a trembling hand. His steps got slower the closer he got and it looked like he wouldn't actually make it, until Rebecca's call of "don't forget how close you were to losing yesterday," seemed to get through to him. He shook it off and ran up to it to punch it.

"Does that count?" He asked Chris.

"Skin touched plastic," the host considered, "so yeah. The Ruby Warriors win!" He announced causing the Warriors to cheer and the Dragons to groan. "Dragons, pick your favorite loser...again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCK)

Britney walked over to where Matthew was standing. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I want you to vote for Carly," the hipster told her.

"Why?"

"Because we both messed up today and we both deserve an equal shot at staying," he told her. "And I know what it's like to feel like an outsider, so there's that."

"How would you know?"

"Because I don't like things that are popular. So others tend to avoid me. I thought if I signed up for the show and I won, then I'd finally show people that being popular doesn't matter." He hung his head and walked off, leaving Britney with a pensive expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

BRITNEY - Giving them both an equal chance couldn't hurt, could it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY - DRAGONS)

"I'm not even gonna go through the speech this time," Chris told the four campers. "Britney, you're safe. So's Mitch. And it's a tied vote between Carly and Matthew. Let's move this along, anybody gotta coin?"

"I have one," Matthew said. "I'll call it, heads." He began to toss it before Mitch stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. You bring the coin, she calls it," he said. Then he leaned in and whispered to Carly, "Call heads, I don't trust him."

"I call heads," she said.

Matthew smirked, flipped the coin, and caught it. He looked at the outcome and snarked, "Tails, you're out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TREBU-SHAME)

Carly sat in the trebuchet as the other three Dragons stood nearby. "So Carls," Chris said. "Any last words?"

"Well, is there anyway I could leave another way?" She asked, "it's just I have this huge fear of HHHHHEEEEIIIGGGHHHTTTSSS!"

"We're now seven down and eight to go," Chris said. "Which Dragon will be sent home next?" He ignored the complaints of the three before continuing, "Find out next time, on Total... Drama... Danger Island!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MATTHEW - It occured to me earlier today. Instead of trying to get in good with these morons, I'll just use their distrust against them. Carly was a test, and it worked like a charm. As if I'd use something as unoriginal as a double-headed coin. I use double-tailed ones, much less mainstream.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** And we say goodbye to yet another Jade Dragon. Carly was honestly elimination fodder I wanted to get rid of and Matthew needed more villain cred. But there was some more plot moving, Contessa's being blackmailed by Natasha and Agel think Rebecca's the traitor. Both things will be important moving forward.

 **Fun Fact:** Carly was one of the few not based on anything. I just took an idea for a overly fearful contestant and ran with it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TDDI RANKINGS:**

 **16th Place:** Olivia (The Ex-Child Star)

 **15th Place:** Victor (The Gentleman)

 **14th Place:** Malcolm (The Pain Magnet)

 **13th Place:** Jaxon (The Artist)

 **12th Place:** Kitsune (The Goofball)

 **11th Place:** Lily (The Cynnical Realist)

 **10th Place:** Carly (The Pantaphobe)


	7. Taste of Victory

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Time for another episode. Again, I really want to thank everyone who decided to keep reading. Especially given the lack f chapter last week. Last chapter before the merge and the darma's just starting.

 **Disclaimer** : I totally don't own Total Drama, but I do own the 9 poor sods who are still here.

 _Remaining Contestants_

 _ **Jade Dragons:**_ Britney, Matthew, Mitch

 _ **Ruby Warriors:**_ Angel, Contessa, Gary, Natasha, Rebecca, Terrance

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 07: Taste of Victory**

 _Last time on Total Drama Danger Island..._

 _The campers had to face their worst fears, or at least one on an incredibly long list. It was interesting to say the least. I mean, who's afraid of boy bands anyway? Angel came to the conclusion that Rebacca was the traitor of her sister's alliance, too bad Contessa didn't correct her. And if Contessa wasn't having enough problems, Natasha comes by and blackmails her into an alliance. Even though The Dragons had a bonus, they still managed to lose. Again. Thanks to some manipulation at Matthew's hands, the vote was tied between him and Carly. A coin flip decided who would ultimately go home, and Matthew's double-tailed coin and untrustworthy nature ensured that Carly took the next ride on the Trebu-shame. What will Angel do with her false information? Will Contessa ever come clean about Lily's boot? And what nerfarious thing will Natasha do next? Find out right here, on Total...Drama...Danger Island!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The opening theme starts off similarly to season one's.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

 _You Guys are on my mind._

(When the camera dives into the water, Kitsune is seen swimming toward the surface. )

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._

 _I wanna be famous._

(On the surface, Olivia is seen lounging on a pool raft and doesnt notice Kitsune. A bird flies down and grabs her headband. The camera follows the bird until it drops it and then follows the headband to a clearing where Angel is seen dancing around. The camera zooms out to show Terrance and Lily, the former about to say something until he sees the glare Lily is giving him.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

(The camera pans to a waterfall, where Mitch and Mathew are seen arguing in a canoe and don't notice that they are going over.)

 _Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won._

(Pan to a log near the fall where Britney is sitting crossed-legged and eyes closed, meditating. She does not notice Mitch and Mathew nor does she notice Malcolm swinging on a vine past her.)

 _Everything I do, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

 _Cuz I wanna be famous_

(The camera follows Malcom as he swings through the camp. Then pans ahead to an outhouse where Rebecca is spray painting a target, she steps aside just as Malcolm crashes into it. Pan to the mess hall where chef is agrily stiring a pot. Pan left to see Gary rapping and Carly shaking in fear. A spoon flies from the right and hits Gary, knocking him over. Pan a little more to the left where Natasha has a turns a page in his book with a small smile.)

 _Na nananana nanananana nananananana_

(Contessa is seen sitting near the door in the mess hall, she sees the camera and gives a small wave. The camera pans to the right to show Jaxon making a screen gesture as he looks around the island.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans to the dock to show Victor giving an exagerrated wave and bow. Mid-bow water is dumped on him, he looks up horrified to see Chris flying above in a jetpack with a bucket. He gives an unapologetic shrug and flies off. The flame dies down and day tuns to night. When the camera pans back down, Angel and Contessa are gazing into each others eyes. Then Lily pops up between them with a knowing look. Causing the two to look away in embarassment. the camera zooms out to show the whole cast as they whistle the last notes of the theme song)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DRAGON CABIN - BOY'S SIDE)

Matthew woke up with a yawn. He turned to his American roommate and with a impish tone said, "Good morning Mitch."

"I don't know how you did it," the cowboy told him, "but I ain't gonna let you get away with it."

" _What_ are you talking about?"

"I know you pulled some trick to get ridda Carly."

"Yes, because she was the greatest threat in the game. You're little girlfriend lost, get over it." Matthew left the cabin with Mitch glaring at him.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MITCH - "I'm telling you, that Matthew ain't nothing but a yella bellied snake in the grass."

MATTHEW - "He can act as suspicious as he wants, but that'll just make it easier to get rid of him."

XXXX

(WARRIOR CABIN)

Contessa woke up to the sounds of her roommates arguing. "If you'd just apologize, I'd let it go!" She heard Angel yell.

"If you would just listen to me, then you'd know I. Did. Not. Do. It." Rebecca spat back.

"You're the only one it could've been!"

"There was someone else in the alliance," the rebel said with a gesture to Contessa.

"And why would she do that?"

"I don't know, maybe the whole 'outing her on international television' thing!"

"She forgave her for that! Just wait, next time we lose, you're the one we vote off!"

"I'm pretty sure your additude will get you booted before me."

"We'll see about that!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CONTESSA - "Things just keep getting worse." (She has a dejected look) "First (She counts off on her fingers) I get manipulated into voting off my crush's sister, then I get blackmailed into an alliance, and now Angel wants to get rid of Rebecca, and she's innocent! I don't know what to do..."

REBECCA - "If Angel's so dense she can't see that Contessa voted off her sister, then it's time for her to go. Preferably before she gets even crazier.

ANGEL - "I _will_ make her pay for betraying you Lily."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MESS HALL)

Gary walked into the building and was dissapointed at the lack of food. He didn't notice the smug grins on Chris and Chef's faces. "Yo! Where the food at?" He asked them

"We're just waiting for everyone to get here," Chris said before snickering. It was then the rest of the campers walked in. "Campers! Welcome to this, you're seventh day of competition!" Terrance rolled his eyes. "Today, your challenge is a rehash of season one's Brunch of Disgustingness!" All nine campers groaned. "I know, I'm excited too. Here's the deal, there will be seven rounds. Each member your team has to eat whatever we give you and keep it down for five seconds. The first team to do so, wins a point. The first team to four will win the challenge, the Dragons will have to send someone home."

"Hey!" The three teens protested.

Chris ignored them before continuing. "The first round will be breakfast themed. Chef, the pancakes please." Chef handed each teen a plate of pancakes. They were dark green with something light green on top. "Your first dish is... Sushi Cakes with Wasabi Butter!"

Matthew stared at the food at commented, "I think I'm jealous of everyone who was voted off."

Terrance seconded, "Yeah me too." the the basketballer took a tentative bite and gagged at the taste. The other Warriors were also having trouble.

Britney shrugged and ate her food with no problem. Matthew not far behind, but with no small amount of struggle. Mitch was also able to choke his food down.

"And the first round goes to," Chris announced "The Jade Dragons!"

"This isn't right!" Terrance complained. "They have half as many people as us!"

"Benefits of sucking," the host waved him off. "Next round is a nice milkshake to wash down the first course. Sorry typo. A Rice Soy Milk Shake!" Chef passed out glasses with some sort of black and chunky liquid inside.

"Why is it black?" Angel asked.

"Soy sauce, you know Soy Milk Shake," Chris replied. The three Dragons were sipping the shakes through straws and were not having an easy time with it.

"This is just down right unholy!" Mitch exclaimed after one sip.

Seeing the trouble the other team had gave Rebecca an idea. "Forget the straws and just chug," she told her team. They followed her instructions and managed to get the shakes dow with only a small amount of trouble. Gary looked a little green as his stomach grumbled. He held it as long as he could before vomitting on the floor.

"Five seconds exactly!" Chris announced. "The score is tied at one point each!" Round three is a simple BLT, Banana, Limburgh, and Tuna!"

"This is evil yo!" Gary complained.

"No one said winning a millon bucks would be easy Gary," the host replied as Chef handed the teens their sandwhiches.

"Hey boss lady," Terrance said to Rebecca, "I don't think chugging is gonna work here. What's this white stuff?"

"Mayo," Chris said, "Who eats BLT's without mayo?"

"Done!" Matthew said catching everyone's attention, right before he threw up.

"Ok guys, close your eyes and stuff your face," Rebecca said. The Warriors followed her instructions and ate their food quickly. Gary's stomach grumbled again and the was about to puke again until Natasha glared at him. The rapper swallowed what came up.

"Tastes so nice he ate it twice," Chris said. "Unsurprisingly the Warriors now have the lead. But with four more courses it's still anyone's game. Next up a little Outback Soup." Chef handed out bowls of black soup. "The broth is a vegemite base and in it is shrimp, dingo, and kangaroo."

"People eat kangaroo?" Angel asked.

"No idea," the host replied, "but you have to."

The idealist took one spoonful to her mouth and her eyes widened in disgust. She spit it out over Rebecca's face. "That's horrible."

"Yeah like I said, vegemite."

Britney was smiling at her soup.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

BRITNEY - "I actually like vegemite, Chris doesn't have to know that though."

XXXX

She took the bowl to her mouth and chugged. Mitch and Matthew followed suit.

"Round four goes to the Jade Dragons!" The three teens cheered. "Let's see you be so happy when you've had some of Chef's Salad Made entirely of the mutant flora of the Fun Zone." Chef handed everyone normal looking bowls of salad. Contessa tried to stick a fork in hers, but a vine wrapped around it and tossed it aside. "Yeah, it fights back," Chris said with a laugh.

For several minutes, the nine teens actually fought with their food. Chris was laughing at first but quickly got bored. "Ok, I'm bored. Only one bowl has to be eaten to pass the round," he told them. Both teams converged on one bowl and ate, but since there were more people on the Warriors, they finished twice as fast.

"Round Five goes to the Ruby Warriors, they're ahead 3-2! Next up is a burger and fries."

"What's the catch?" Matthew asked.

"The patty is made from the skins of varous animals and the fries were made from rotten potatoes," Chris explained.

"I had to ask." Both teams made short work of the burgers, but struggled a bit on the fries.

"There's no way I'm eating those!" Terrance said.

"Ugh, you won't have to," Matthew said sickly.

"The Dragons are now tied with the Warriors. Time for the last course. A simple dessert. You guys like pie?"

"Depends on what's in it," Rebecca told him.

"Don't worry, it'll be plenty of fun, for me. It's just octopus."

"Octopus!" Contessa exclaimed.

"Yep we call it the Octo-Pie," the host grinned as Chef handed everyone slices of pie with tentacles coming out of them. Both teams stared at each other for a second.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MATTHEW - "I couldn't lose-"

NATASHA - "-not with what was at stake."

XXXX

Everyone dug in to their pie and chowed down, not even tasting the food. in seconds both team's plates were empty.

"Ok," Chris said, "I don't really know what happened, so the game goes to whoever keeps it down the longest. Gary's stomach grumbled.

"Don't even think about it Gary," Rebecca warned.

"Yeah," Matthew said, "don't think how you just ate octopus. With all that slime and the tentacles and-" he was interrupted by Contessa vomiting.

"Sorry," she said.

"And the Jade Dragons win!" The three teens cheered and the Warriors glared at Contessa. "Warriors I'll see you at elimination tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(FORREST CLEARING)

Natasha stood in the clearing waiting for someone.

"You wanted to see me?" A familliar voice asked.

"Yes, I want you to vote for Terrance."

"Well I'm not gonna," Contessa said. "I know I'm the one getting the boot tonight so there's nothing you can do to me."

"Actually, it's Angel that's in danger tonight," the manipulator said.

"What do you mean?"

"Rebecca's gotten tired of her _false accusations_ ," Natasha explained with extra emphasis on 'false.' "So she's getting a voting block against her. However, I need Terrance out of the way so I'm giving you a chance to save your lady love. Just something to think about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY - WARRIORS)

"Well," Chris said to the six teens, "that was a disaster. Infighting, puking, I'd say the only one who's safe is Natasha. Anything to say about that?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think so. Here's your marshmallow. And even though your puking cost the game, Contessa, you're safe too. So is Sir Pukes-a-Lot over there," he said tossing a marshmallow to Gary. "You three," the host pointed to Angel, Rebecca, and Terrance, "are the one's with votes against you. Rebecca," the rebel's eyes widened. "did not get the most votes." She sighed in relief and Angel's eyes widened. "The last person who is safe is..." Terrance looked unaffected.

"Angel," the idealist sighed in relief as Terrance's eyes bugged out.

"What? Why me?" He asked.

"Simple yo," Gary said, "This gotsta be the last vote before the merge. You's a treat yo." Everyone looked at him. "Least that's what this note said," he said holdingup a sheet of paper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TREBU-SHAME)

Terrance sat in the trebuchet with a scowl. "So Terry," Chris said, "any last words?"

"Oh just got to-" he was cut off by screaming

"Eight down and eight to go. Who will be the next teen I fling into the night? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Danger Island!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Another player falls to a villain. Terrance was a fun character to write and good for pre-villain drama, and was ultimately meant to be an athletic player that never got far. Since this is the last pre-merge elimination, this was the place to cut him.

 **Fun Fact:** Terrance was a character in one of my earliest fic ideas. He was to be betrayed by his alliance right before the merge, so that also had weight in my decision to ax him right here.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TDDI RANKINGS:**

 **16th Place:** Olivia (The Ex-Child Star)

 **15th Place:** Victor (The Gentleman)

 **14th Place:** Malcolm (The Pain Magnet)

 **13th Place:** Jaxon (The Artist)

 **12th Place:** Kitsune (The Goofball)

 **11th Place:** Lily (The Cynnical Realist)

 **10th Place:** Carly (The Pantaphobe)

 **9th Place:** Terrance (The Jerk)


	8. Faint-Ball

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Time for another episode. Again, I really want to thank everyone who decided to keep reading. Especially given the lack f chapter last week. The merge is here, we're nearing the end.

 **Disclaimer** : I totally don't own Total Drama, but I do own the 8 poor sods who are still here.

 _Remaining Contestants_

 _ **Jade Dragons:**_ Britney, Matthew, Mitch

 _ **Ruby Warriors:**_ Angel, Contessa, Gary, Natasha, Rebecca

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 08: Faint-Ball**

 _Last time on Total Drama Danger Island..._

 _The two teams had to eat a seven course meal of some of the worst food you can imagine. Between Sushi pancakes, vegemite soup, and mutant salads, it wasn't an easy day for campers. In the end the Dragons managed to pull their second victory sending the Warriors to elimination. Despite Angel's newfound bitterness toward her teammates, it was Terrance who got the boot for being just an unagreeable person. The Final Eight have arrived and it's time for the merge. Who will come out on top? Who will fall flat on their face? Find out right here on Total... Drama... Danger Island!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The opening theme starts off similarly to season one's.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

 _You Guys are on my mind._

(When the camera dives into the water, Kitsune is seen swimming toward the surface. )

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._

 _I wanna be famous._

(On the surface, Olivia is seen lounging on a pool raft and doesnt notice Kitsune. A bird flies down and grabs her headband. The camera follows the bird until it drops it and then follows the headband to a clearing where Angel is seen dancing around. The camera zooms out to show Terrance and Lily, the former about to say something until he sees the glare Lily is giving him.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

(The camera pans to a waterfall, where Mitch and Mathew are seen arguing in a canoe and don't notice that they are going over.)

 _Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won._

(Pan to a log near the fall where Britney is sitting crossed-legged and eyes closed, meditating. She does not notice Mitch and Mathew nor does she notice Malcolm swinging on a vine past her.)

 _Everything I do, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

 _Cuz I wanna be famous_

(The camera follows Malcom as he swings through the camp. Then pans ahead to an outhouse where Rebecca is spray painting a target, she steps aside just as Malcolm crashes into it. Pan to the mess hall where chef is agrily stiring a pot. Pan left to see Gary rapping and Carly shaking in fear. A spoon flies from the right and hits Gary, knocking him over. Pan a little more to the left where Natasha has a turns a page in his book with a small smile.)

 _Na nananana nanananana nananananana_

(Contessa is seen sitting near the door in the mess hall, she sees the camera and gives a small wave. The camera pans to the right to show Jaxon making a screen gesture as he looks around the island.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans to the dock to show Victor giving an exagerrated wave and bow. Mid-bow water is dumped on him, he looks up horrified to see Chris flying above in a jetpack with a bucket. He gives an unapologetic shrug and flies off. The flame dies down and day tuns to night. When the camera pans back down, Angel and Contessa are gazing into each others eyes. Then Lily pops up between them with a knowing look. Causing the two to look away in embarassment. the camera zooms out to show the whole cast as they whistle the last notes of the theme song)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WARRIOR CABIN - BOY'S SIDE)

Natasha woke up to the sound of Gary practicing his rapping.

 _Young easy is the bomb_

 _And he's full of wisdom_

 _With the dude witing notes_

 _He can control the votes_

 _I gots that money in the bag_

"Dang, yo." he said, "I can't think of a rhyme for bag." Natasha got up and walked out of the cabin. "I'll escuse that since you don't talk yo!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - He sighs deeply before starting. "Gary is without a doubt, the most annoying person I have ever met. It's bad enough he has to butcher the English language, but does he also have to practice that noise? I can't even call it music. If I didn't need him..."

XXXX

"Attention campers!" Chris said over the loudspeakers. "Please meet me by the campfire pit in five minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPFIRE PIT)

All eight teens had assembled at the clearing. "Campers!" Chris greeted. "Welcome to this, your eighth day of competition! Today is a very special day."

"And why is that?" Matthew asked.

"Because, as of today, the teams are official broken up. That's right, you all made the merge!" They all cheered.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ANGEL - "I can't belive I made the merge. I just wish Lily was here with me. I don't care if I win, as long as that backstabbing Rebecca doesn't."

BRITNEY - "I made the merge. Cool."

CONTESSA - "I'm not exactly happy about this. Between the guilt from Lily's elimination and Natasha blackmailing me, I'm just not wanting to be here anymore."

GARY - "Yeeaaa Boooooy! I knew I'd make it this far yo! Alls I gotta do is keep following those notes and keep my alliance with Nat going and I'm golden baby."

MATTHEW - "Is this the part where I'm supposed to be surprised? I'm the only one here with any measurable intelligence. The rest of the game is just a formality at this point."

MITCH - "I'm pretty happy I made it this far. I'd feel a heck of a lot better if Matthew wasn't here, but I'm sure he'll get his. I just gotta keep my eyes on that prize."

NATASHA - "The merge? Guess it's time to kick my plan into high gear."

REBECCA - "Odds of me winning? Pretty good. Everyone seems to be on the same mental level, except Gary, and my only physical competition looks like Mitch. But since he outclasses everyone in that area, he's gotta win every challenge. And I don't think anyone's done that."

XXXX

"Now this challenge is technically a team challenge, but things will be a little different. It's the age-old struggle of guys against girls! You'll be competing in a game I like to call: Faint-Ball!"

"Faint-ball?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep. it's like paintball, but with naps. It's an homage to Season Three's Safari challenge. But instead of hunting wild homeschoolers, you'll be hunting the other team. Last person standing wins invincibility for their team. And to make things interesting, the last person standing from the losing team also wins invincibility. Here are maps to your team's supplies. Now, off you go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GIRLS)

"So does anyone here have a plan?" Contessa asked as they walked to their supplies.

"We should all split up," Britney said. "They can't catch us all that way."

"Works for me," chimed Rebecca. "There are the supplies," she said pointing at the crate. "You don't think Chris messed with them do you?"

"I don't think he would do something like that," Angel answered.

"You really do only see the good in people don't you?" Contessa asked.

"Almost everyone," the idealist replied with a glare at Rebecca.

"Whatever, let's just get out stuff and win this challenge," the rebel said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BOYS)

The boys were at their supplies, when Natasha made a motion for them to stop.

"What's going on?" Mitch asked him.

"He wants to know what the plan is yo," Gary answered.

"Simple," Matthew said as he picked up some supplies and walked off. "Don't get shot."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MATTHEW - "My plan requires than I have immunity... and Mitch doesn't"

XXXX

"Wait yo!" Gary yelled, but he was already gone. Mitch followed after him. "Guess we's pairin' up yo," the rapper told Natasha. They headed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Contessa and Angel were sneaking through the forrest looking for the other team. "I thought we were supposed split up," Contessa said.

"I thought we should stick together," the blonde girl said sheepishly. "Safety in numbers, you know?"

"Yeah safety," Contessa said gazing at her crush.

"Contessa, I don't think I'll be around too much longer and I wanted to know, will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to," She answered and Angel smiled with glee. "But I can't, at least not until the after the competition."

"I understand," the idealist said. The two leaned in for a kiss, but a couple of pink clouds appeared and the two girls passed out.

"Guess they shoulda chose a better time to do that yo," Gary joked. Natasha nodded in agreement then passed out in a cloud of smoke. Gary ran off before he could be taken out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Attention campers!" Chris announced. "The current score is now 2-1 in favor of the guys!" Rebecca sighed at the announcement and readied her weapon.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

REBECCA - "I have a feeling that Angel and Contessa are the two that got taken out.

XXXX

She heard the sounds of footsteps running and prepared to ambush whoever they belonged to. When they got close enough, she jumped out of her hiding spot and shot. As it turns out, it was Gary. The rapper stopped in his tracks and passed out.

"Guys and girls are tied up at two points each!" Chris announced. Rebecca smiled and went to look for some more boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitch walked through the forrest and mused to himself, "I sure do spend a lotta time on this show walking through the woods."

"Hello Mitch," a voice sounded. the cowboy turned around and saw who it was.

"Rebecca, I'm asuming you want a rematch of our little boxing match?"

"You got it. We'l do this like a quick draw duel. On three?"

"Yes ma'am. One."

"Two." She never got to three, as a pink cloud of smoke appeared in her location and she fell over asleep.

Matthew walked out of the bushes. "You're welcome by the way."

"I had it under control," Mitch complained. "But as long as you're here, let's get the last one." A puff of smoke appeared and he passed out.

"No can do, partner."

"This just in," Chris announced, "Britney and Matthew are the last ones standing. Time to see which three losers win invincibility!"

"No need," Matthew said as he turned his gun on himself and fired.

"On second thought, Britney wins! The girls and Matthew have invincibility in tonight's vote!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY)

"Campers, welcome to the first post-merge elimination. You've all cast your votes. First up is our winning team. Britney, Rebecca, Contessa, and Angel. Also immune is Matthew. The next marshmallow goes to... Natasha. And the last one goes to... Gary. Sorry Mitch, you're out."

"Can't say I ain't upset about this," the cowboy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TREBUSHAME)

"So Mitch any last words?"

"My only regret is that I won't see Matthew get what's coming to HIIIIIIIMMMMM!"

"And then there were seven. Will the next elimination end a rivalry? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Island!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Another player falls to a villain. Mitch you were a perfect rival for Matthew, and way too athletic to keep long term. Next is the Final Seven and people are getting les happy with each other.

 **Fun Fact:** Mitch was a character in one of my earliest fic ideas. He was to be post merge elimination, so that also had weight in my decision to ax him right here.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TDDI RANKINGS:**

 **16th Place:** Olivia (The Ex-Child Star)

 **15th Place:** Victor (The Gentleman)

 **14th Place:** Malcolm (The Pain Magnet)

 **13th Place:** Jaxon (The Artist)

 **12th Place:** Kitsune (The Goofball)

 **11th Place:** Lily (The Cynnical Realist)

 **10th Place:** Carly (The Pantaphobe)

 **9th Place:** Terrance (The Jerk)

 **8th Place:** Mitch (The Cowboy)


	9. By Hook or by Cook

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Time for another episode. Again, I really want to thank everyone who decided to keep reading. Especially given the lack of chapter last week. Today is the Final Seven, let's see who gets chopped.

 **Disclaimer** : I totally don't own Total Drama, but I do own the 8 poor sods who are still here.

 _Remaining Contestants_

 _ **Boys:**_ Angel, Britney, Contessa, Rebecca

 _ **Girls:**_ Gary, Matthew, Natasha

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 09: By Hook or by Cook**

 _Last time on Total Drama Danger Island..._

 _The two teams semi-merged for a tranq ball battle of the sexes. Angel asked Contessa out, and she postponed the conversation until the end of the competetion. Mitch and Rebecca had an old west style showdown that was crashed by Matthew, and then he took Mitch out and then himself to ensure the he'd be the only guy with immunity. In the end Mitch was the first post merge loser, due to his physical prowess. Who will Matthew sabotoge next? Can Contessa cook up a way out of her situation? Find out right now. On Total... Drama... Danger Island!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The opening theme starts off similarly to season one's.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

 _You Guys are on my mind._

(When the camera dives into the water, Kitsune is seen swimming toward the surface. )

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._

 _I wanna be famous._

(On the surface, Olivia is seen lounging on a pool raft and doesnt notice Kitsune. A bird flies down and grabs her headband. The camera follows the bird until it drops it and then follows the headband to a clearing where Angel is seen dancing around. The camera zooms out to show Terrance and Lily, the former about to say something until he sees the glare Lily is giving him.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

(The camera pans to a waterfall, where Mitch and Mathew are seen arguing in a canoe and don't notice that they are going over.)

 _Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won._

(Pan to a log near the fall where Britney is sitting crossed-legged and eyes closed, meditating. She does not notice Mitch and Mathew nor does she notice Malcolm swinging on a vine past her.)

 _Everything I do, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

 _Cuz I wanna be famous_

(The camera follows Malcom as he swings through the camp. Then pans ahead to an outhouse where Rebecca is spray painting a target, she steps aside just as Malcolm crashes into it. Pan to the mess hall where chef is agrily stiring a pot. Pan left to see Gary rapping and Carly shaking in fear. A spoon flies from the right and hits Gary, knocking him over. Pan a little more to the left where Natasha has a turns a page in his book with a small smile.)

 _Na nananana nanananana nananananana_

(Contessa is seen sitting near the door in the mess hall, she sees the camera and gives a small wave. The camera pans to the right to show Jaxon making a screen gesture as he looks around the island.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans to the dock to show Victor giving an exagerrated wave and bow. Mid-bow water is dumped on him, he looks up horrified to see Chris flying above in a jetpack with a bucket. He gives an unapologetic shrug and flies off. The flame dies down and day tuns to night. When the camera pans back down, Angel and Contessa are gazing into each others eyes. Then Lily pops up between them with a knowing look. Causing the two to look away in embarassment. the camera zooms out to show the whole cast as they whistle the last notes of the theme song)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GIRL'S CABIN)

Britney woke to the sounds of Angel and Rebecca's daily argument. She rolled over and looked at Contessa. "Are they always like this?"

"Ever since Lily was eliminated," she answered.

"That was half a week ago."

"Yep."

"When do they stop?"

"When Chris announces the challenge."

"Good morning campers!" Chris said over the loudspeakers. "Report to the main lodge for today's challenge!"

"Hope you're ready to go home, traitor," Angel said.

"Only if you are, crazy," Rebecca replied.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

BRITNEY - "At first I was excited to have roommates again. But one night with Angel and Rebecca makes me miss the silence of my own room."

XXXX

(MAIN LODGE)

All seven campers sat down around the lodge. "Campers," Chris said to them, "welcolme to this your ninth day of competetion."

"We're not doing another eating challenge are we?" Matthew asked.

"No, but there is food involved." The host replied. "Like in Season One's cooking challenge, you'll each prepare a three course meal to our three judges. They'll each score you on a scale of one to ten. The first two rounds, the two campers with the lowest score will be eliminated. The last round, the camper with the lowest score for the round will be eliminated and the camper with the highest overall score will win immunity in tonight's vote. Any questions?"

"Who are the judges?" Angel asked.

"That will be revealed after the first course. You have an hour to make the best appetizer you can. Starting now."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ANGEL - "A cooking challenge? I'm great at this, my lowest score in home ec was an A minus. I decided to go with a comfort food theme starting with some chicken noodle soup."

XXXX

(KITCHEN)

Angel quickly gathered the soup ingredients, making sure to 'accidentally' bump into Rebecca as she was grabbing lettuce and cheese.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

REBECCA - "Italian food won last time. Stick with what works.

XXXX

Matthew absentmindedly chopped an onion as he looked around.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MATTHEW - "Why make sure my food is better than everyone else's when I can make sure everyone else's is worse than mine. In terms even a reality TV viewer can understand. I'm gonna sabotage them."

XXXX

The hipster smirked as he emptied half a bottle of peper sauce into Angel's soup, before going back to his dish.

To say that Contessa was having trouble was an understatement. She'd just burnt her fifth grilled cheese, and was trying to make a sixth. Gary rapped to himself as he poured cheese and gravy over homemade fries. And Britney hummed a melody as she finished up her spring rolls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(FIRST ROUND JUDGING)

"And now," Chris said to the campers, "it's time to meet your judges. First is the man you've known since you came here, Chef Hatchet!" The cook showed a creepy smile. "Next is the head chef that won the last time we did this, Geoff!"

"What's up new dudes?" the paty boy asked.

"And lastly, the one person that can make any food taste good, DJ!"

"This won't be like last time will it?" The birckhouse asked.

"Nope all food is mutant free," the host said. "Now, we'll go alphabetically. Angel, present your dish to the judges."

The idealist set three bowls in front of her and said, "I've prepared some homemade chicken noodle soup, meant to perk you up on even your darkest day."

The judges dug in and immediately went wide-eyed. "Woah dude," Geoff said. "This soup is on fire!"

"Too hot," DJ said.

"I like it," Chef said. "Six points.

"That's five from me," Geoff said.

"I give it a two."

"And that's a score of thirteen for Angel. Next up, Britney!"

XXXX

ANGEL - "I didn't put anything spicy in it. How'd it get so hot?"

MATTHEW - He just spends his confessional chuckling darkly.

XXXX

"I made spring rolls with a honey ginger glaze," the globetrotter explained. The judges dug in.

"This is excellent!" Geoff exclaimed. "Ten out of ten!"

Chef nodded, "Nine, could've cooked the vegtables a bit more."

"I agree with Chef," DJ said.

"And Britney sets the bar way up there with a score of twenty-eight! Contessa you're up."

"Hope you like grilled cheese," the hopeless romantic said. The judges picked up the sandwiches and stared at them. Chef took the first bite and promptly spit it out.

"Girl, this is charcoal!" He said.

"Cooking's not my strong suit," she admitted.

"Becase the scale starts at one, it's what you get," Chef said. DJ and Geoff seconded.

"And with three points, Contess will not make it past this round. Next is Gary!"

"Check it, I made y'all some poutine yo," the rapper said. The judges happitly dug in until their first bite.

"I think you forgot to cook the potatoes dude."

"What, y'all trippin' let me see." he took a bite and paled. "Dang, I musta forgot to turn the oven on yo."

"Sorry dude, I can only give you one point," Geoff said.

"Same here." "Ditto." said Geoff and DJ.

"Well since both Gary and Contessa have the bare minimum, they're out of the challenge. But we still have three dishes to sample, so Matthew!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He made a superfood salad and got fifteen points. "Natasha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He made borst and got twenty points. And Rebecca!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her antipasto got eighteen points.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Campers, this is round two," Chris said. "Now you'll make a main course for our judges. Like the last round, the two campers with the lowest scores will be eliminated. You have an hour and a half starting now!"

XXXX

CONFESIONAL

MATTHEW - "Britney is the one to sabotage, but how to do it?"

XXXX

The five campers got working on their respective dishes. When Britney wasn't looking, Matthew dumped a whole bottle of minced garlic into a sauce and went back to cooking.

Outside the kitchen, Gary was talking to Contessa. "So you're gay?" he asked.

"Yes."

"But you used to have a boyfriend."

"Yes."

"You sure he just wasn't man enough?"

"That's not a thought you want to finish," she warned him.

"I'm just saying, maybe I could-"

The campers still cooking heard a strangled cry of pain. Natasha looked out of the divider to see Gary hunched over and holding his crotch. He shrugged and went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ROUND TWO JUDGING)

"Like last time we'll go alphabetically. Angel?"

"I made baked chicken and white rice," she said as they ate.

"Well now you have the opposite problem," DJ said. "It's too bland, four points."

Chef and Geoff gave it a four and three respectively. "And Angel has a score of eleven. She's really gonna have to work if she makes it to round three. Britney?"

"For your second course, I made sesame chicken and fried rice." The judges ate and started gagging.

"Too much garlic!" DJ said. "The rice was good but the sauce was just horrible. Two points." Chef and Geoff agreed.

"Ouch and our best appetizer has become our worst main course with a score of six. The bar isn't set that high, but maybe Matthew can change that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matthew's tofu burgers got twelve points. Natasha's steak and potatoes got seventeen, and Rebecca's pasta and sauce got fifteen. "And our two worst performers are Angel and Britney. Which means our final immunity round will be between Matthew, Rebecca, and Natasha! You have one hour to make a great dessert. Starting now!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CHEF - "There's only so much you can do to make this challenge interesting. The only reson we even did this was so Chris could get a day off. Lazy [Bleep]. So I'll break it down. Scrawny Kid messed up Silent Boy's and Troublemaker's desserts, but negected his own. He lost the round and Silent Boy took the whole game.

MATTHEW - "So I didn't win, but I can still make sure I don't go home."

XXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY)

Chris looked furious as he addressed the campers. "I'm not happy campers," he said. "Not. Happy. So to cheer myself up I'm taking tonight's elimination in my own hands. You see, someone decided to trash my trailer. So the little troublemaker is officially disqualified. Rebecca! Pack your bags."

"Yes!" Angel cheered.

"What? I didn't do anything!" The rebel yelled.

"I'd belive that, but my trailer has Chris sucks spray painted all over it. And you're the only one here with spray paint so that means you did it. And therefore, you're gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TREBUSHAME)

Rebecca sat in the trebuchet.

"Any last words vandal?" Chris said.

"What is it with people on this show accusing me of things I didn't DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Most satisfying one yet. Who will be the next teenager I send off the island. Find out next time on Total... Drama... Danger Island!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MATTHEW - "Sorry Becky, but since you're the easiest one to frame. Next time find a real skill to practice."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Another player falls to a villain. Rebecca was good for mid-game drama. But it's time wind down some story lines.

 **Fun Fact:** Rebecca's original concept was much different than she was here. She was actually the main villain before I'd settled on using Matthew for that role.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TDDI RANKINGS:**

 **16th Place:** Olivia (The Ex-Child Star)

 **15th Place:** Victor (The Gentleman)

 **14th Place:** Malcolm (The Pain Magnet)

 **13th Place:** Jaxon (The Artist)

 **12th Place:** Kitsune (The Goofball)

 **11th Place:** Lily (The Cynnical Realist)

 **10th Place:** Carly (The Pantaphobe)

 **9th Place:** Terrance (The Jerk)

 **8th Place:** Mitch (The Cowboy)

 **7th Place:** Rebecca (The Rebel)


	10. Chris's Day Off

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Time for another episode. Again, I really want to thank everyone who decided to keep reading. Especially given the lack of chapter last week. Today is the Final Six, let's see who gets chopped.

 **Disclaimer** : I totally don't own Total Drama, but I do own the 8 poor sods who are still here.

 _Remaining Contestants_

 _ **Boys:**_ Angel, Britney, Contessa

 _ **Girls:**_ Gary, Matthew, Natasha

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 10: Chris's Day Off**

 _Last time on Total Drama Danger Island..._

 _The Final Seven spent the day cooking food for Chef and two guests. We learned Contessa can't cook to save her life. And Gary has absolutely no idea how to work a stove. Matthew did everything he could to sabotage the others, too bad he couldn't stop Natasha from winning. In the end a certain lavender haired rebel, who shall remain nameless, trashed my trailer and got herself disqualified. Today, I'm getting a day off from these teens. Watch what happens right here on Total... Drama... Danger Island!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The opening theme starts off similarly to season one's.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

 _You Guys are on my mind._

(When the camera dives into the water, Kitsune is seen swimming toward the surface. )

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._

 _I wanna be famous._

(On the surface, Olivia is seen lounging on a pool raft and doesnt notice Kitsune. A bird flies down and grabs her headband. The camera follows the bird until it drops it and then follows the headband to a clearing where Angel is seen dancing around. The camera zooms out to show Terrance and Lily, the former about to say something until he sees the glare Lily is giving him.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

(The camera pans to a waterfall, where Mitch and Matthew are seen arguing in a canoe and don't notice that they are going over.)

 _Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won._

(Pan to a log near the fall where Britney is sitting crossed-legged and eyes closed, meditating. She does not notice Mitch and Matthew nor does she notice Malcolm swinging on a vine past her.)

 _Everything I do, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

 _Cuz I wanna be famous_

(The camera follows Malcolm as he swings through the camp. Then pans ahead to an outhouse where Rebecca is spray painting a target, she steps aside just as Malcolm crashes into it. Pan to the mess hall where chef is agrily stiring a pot. Pan left to see Gary rapping and Carly shaking in fear. A spoon flies from the right and hits Gary, knocking him over. Pan a little more to the left where Natasha has a turns a page in his book with a small smile.)

 _Na nananana nanananana nananananana_

(Contessa is seen sitting near the door in the mess hall, she sees the camera and gives a small wave. The camera pans to the right to show Jaxon making a screen gesture as he looks around the island.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans to the dock to show Victor giving an exagerrated wave and bow. Mid-bow water is dumped on him, he looks up horrified to see Chris flying above in a jetpack with a bucket. He gives an unapologetic shrug and flies off. The flame dies down and day tuns to night. When the camera pans back down, Angel and Contessa are gazing into each others eyes. Then Lily pops up between them with a knowing look. Causing the two to look away in embarassment. the camera zooms out to show the whole cast as they whistle the last notes of the theme song)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(UNKNOWKN BEACH)

The Final Six were asleep on a beach. Suddenly Britney shot up. "Where am I? Not again. Everyone wake up!" The others shot awake with various cries asking what happened and where they were.

"Chris dragged us off somewhere?" Matthew asked. "Again!"

Natasha grabbed Gary and pointed at a sheet of paper. "Check it. Nat's found a note," the rapper said.

"Don't just stand there," Contessa snapped. "Read it!"

"But he can't talk yo." Natasha face-palmed.

"I think she meant you Gary," Angel offered.

"Oh yeah." He cleared his throat before reading. "Good Morning campers. Congrats on making the Final Six. You may take a moment to reflect on this."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ANGEL - "The Final Six! I think I might have a real shot at this. And, Rebecca's finally gone! Between that, all the friends I made, and Contessa maybe liking me back, I'd be happy no matter when I went home."

BRITNEY - "I'm feeling pretty good. I like pretty much everyone here, except Gary. I'm also sensing something weird from Natasha. But anyway, I'm now the strongest and fastest player in the game. And I'm like the third smartest and haven't made any enemies, but then again, no one else has either. If I had to guess, I'd say either Angel or Contessa are going home next. Being in a couple kinda puts a target on your back."

CONTESSA - "The Final Six? It's nice. But Angel liking me back is so much better. I just have to get rid of Natasha, and then explain how Lily was voted off, and then hope she still likes me... I'm doomed."

GARY - "Man, they just keep dropping! I ain't too sure about who to go after next, but these notes I'm getting will point me the way. All the way to the million baby!"

MATTHEW - "The Final Six. Whoop-dee-do. Call me when I'm in the Final Two."

NATASHA - "That moron still hasn't figured out I'm the one sending him the notes. Oh well, as long as he thinks my ideas are his, everyone will think so. It's all going according to plan."

XXXX

"I'm still upset over You-Know-Who trashing my trailer," Gary continued reading, "so I'm taking the day off. In an homage to Season One's Castaway Disaster, your challenge is to survive on this deserted island until I feel like coming to get you. And I highly recomend working together for this one. You saw how the 'every camper for themselves' rule woked last time."

"That's great advice Chris," Matthew snarked. "But how do we win this stupid challenge?"

"I was getting to that yo!" Gary said. "There ain't no immnity this time."

"What? Give me that!" The hipster snatched the note and read. "There will be no immunity this challenge. Seriously?!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MATTHEW - "How am I supposed to make sure other people lose if no one can win?

XXXX

"Well, since we're stuck in this together, we might as well work together." Matthew said. "I'll be the leader, since I'm the smartest one here."

"Actually," Britney said. "Since I have a lot of experience with surviving things, I should be the leader."

"I second that," "Makes sense," Angel and Contessa agreed.

"Fine," Matthew conceded, "Whatever."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MATTHEW - "When Britney first got here, she was a friendless jumble of nerves. And easy to manipulate. Now she's getting backbone. Time to change targets."

XXXX

"So what's the plan yo?" Gary asked.

"The two most important things are food and shelter, How about me, Contessa, and Angel go look for the food and the guys can look for somewhere to sleep." They all agreed. "Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WOODS)

"So why'd you choose to go with us?" Contessa asked as they walked through the woods.

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight's vote," the globetrotter replied. "There's something about Natasha I just don't trust."

"You and me both," Contessa said nervously.

"How can you not trust him?" Angel asked. "He hasn't said anything to make you feel that way."

"He hasn't said anything at all," Britney retorted. "How can someone make it so far without interacting with anyone the whole game?"

"He's friends with Gary."

"That is true. Maybe Gary is the one not to trust."

"No, it's whoever's been sending him those notes," Contessa said.

"What if he's the one with the notes just to set us on a wild duck chase?" Britney asked.

"I think you mean 'a wild goose chase.'" Angel said.

"Yeah," Contessa said. "And I don't think Gary's smart enough fot that."

"Unless it's an act," Britney offered. "I don't think anyone is _that_ dumb."

"Good point. What are we looking for anyway?"

"I'll let you know when we find it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BEACH)

Matthew waited until the girls were out of earshot before saying, "Hey Gary. How about you scout ahead? We'll catch up."

"Sure thing yo!" The rapper said as he ran off.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the hipster.

"Look we're at the end game and I'm sure you need more allies than MC Bad Grammar. So how about you team up with me?"

The silent teen crossed his arms.

"You've barely acknowledged anyone's pressense since you got here. Do you really think you can make it any further without a decent ally?"

Natasha rubbed his chin in thought before shrugging and taking the hipster's hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Now about the next vote-"

"Check it y'all!" Gary called to them. "I found something!" The two ran over to where Gary had called them from and dropped their jaws at the sight. It was the same treehouse fond by the Final Four in Season One.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MATTHEW - "You. Have _got_. To be. KIDDING ME!"

XXXX

"You mean we're on the same part of this crappy island they washed up on last time? When Chris gets back I am going to destroy him!"

XXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - "So Matthew has a temper when things don't go his way. This, I can use."

XXXX

"Guess we gotta wait on the girls," Gary said. Natasha nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TREEHOUSE)

The six campers were all eating on the nuts and berries the girls brought back. "You couldn't find something a little more filling?" Matthew complained.

"I saw the castaway episode," Britney explained. "I wasn't taking any chances."

Natasha put a hand on her shoulder and offered her a kind smile.

"Thanks Natasha." Matthew looked confused before gasping in realization. Then he glared at the silent teen.

"It's still too early for sleep yo," Gary said. "What do y'all wanna do?"

"Let's try to get to know each other," Angel offered. "With such a short season, we've never really had time to do that."

"Why not," Britney agreed. "Who's up first?"

"I'm kinda curious about where you got your skills from," Contessa said.

"Nothing to tell really," the globetrotter said. "My parents film documentaries for a living, and everywhere they go, I go. Betwen seeing so much of the world and the occasional stupid mistake on my part, I learned a lot."

"Wow, that's actually kinda cool," the idealist said.

"Thanks Angel. But with me spending so much time abroad. I never really spent anytime here in Canada for more than a week or two at a time. That's why I signed up for the show."

"I did it so I could win the money to launch my rap career yo," Gary said.

"I thought it'd be a nice way to spend time with my sister," Angel said with a hint of sadness.

"I was trying to escape a crazy ex," Contessa explained. "She didn't handle our breakup well."

"Just plain greed," Matthew shared.

"What about you Nat?" No answer. "Nat?" He looked to see the silent boy hunched over in sleep. "I guess that's our cue to catch some Z's"

"It is getting late," Britney agreed. "I don't think Chris is coming for us tonight."

"In that case," Matthew said. "I'm getting some sleep. See you all in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A can was thrown into the house. A gas filled the room. Chef grabbed each of the campers and dragged them out one by one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GIRL'S CABIN)

Britney woke up in her bunk in the cabin. "Never thought I'd say this, but I'm really tired of being kidnapped."

"Good Morning campers!" Chris said over the loudspeaker. "I hope you enjoyed yesterday. I know I did. Now it's time to get your butts to the elimination ceremony and remember. Everyone's up for votes this time."

Contessa groaned. "I'll meet you guys there." Angel and Britney left the cabin. Contessa saw a note with her name on it and read it. "Aw man, seriously?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY)

"Welcome Final Six. Time to see who make the Final Five. You know the deal, get a marshmallow and avoid the Trebu-Shame. First one goes to... Angel."

"Natasha."

"Contessa, aaaand Matthew. We're down to the final marshmallow. Britney, you're the last powerhouse in the game. And Gary, you're really annoying. But the final member of the Final Five. Is. Not... Britney! Gary's safe, and Britney's out." The rapper sighed in relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TREBUSHAME)

"So Brit," Chirs asked the eliminated girl. "Any last words?"

"I can't think of any THIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" She screamed as she was flung into the night.

"I'm really gonna miss that when the season's over. Who will be the next loser flung from a trebuchet? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Island!

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CONTESSA - "That is it. I refuse to be Natasha's lackey any longer. Next time, he leaves."

MATTHEW - "So Natasha can play people without even speaking. Looks like he'll be the next loser I get rid of."

NATASHA - "I've always known Matthew was untrustworthy. But I also know he suspects the true depth of my abilities. As such, he must go home. And with two votes on my side, I know he will."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** And thus ends Britney's chance at the million. She was the last powerhouse left in the game and had to go. Easy to arrange with two villains. But now Matthew and Natasha are partially aware of the other, the Final Five is gonna be good.

 **Fun Fact:** Britney was supposed to have a love interest, but I couldn't swing it with a small cast or short season.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TDDI RANKINGS:**

 **16th Place:** Olivia (The Ex-Child Star)

 **15th Place:** Victor (The Gentleman)

 **14th Place:** Malcolm (The Pain Magnet)

 **13th Place:** Jaxon (The Artist)

 **12th Place:** Kitsune (The Goofball)

 **11th Place:** Lily (The Cynnical Realist)

 **10th Place:** Carly (The Pantaphobe)

 **9th Place:** Terrance (The Jerk)

 **8th Place:** Mitch (The Cowboy)

 **7th Place:** Rebecca (The Rebel)

 **6th Place:** Britney (The Globetrotter)


	11. Ill Will Hunting

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Time for another episode. Again, I really want to thank everyone who decided to keep reading. Especially given the lack of chapter last week. Today is the Final Six, let's see who gets chopped.

 **Disclaimer** : I totally don't own Total Drama, but I do own the 5 poor sods who are still here.

 _Remaining Contestants_

 _ **Boys:**_ Gary, Matthew, Natasha

 _ **Girls:**_ Angel, Contessa

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 11: Ill Will Hunting**

 _Last time on Total Drama Danger Island..._

 _Not wanting to deal with teenagers for the day, I had Chef drop them on a desserted island. Britney tried to convince Angel and Contessa to not trust Natasha, but wound up convincing herself that Gary was the real threat. How did that happen? Matthew and Natasha formed an alliance, but at the cost of revealing to each other their own villainy. In the end however, it was Britney who was voted off, for being the last powerhouse player in the game. Five players remain. Who will be the next one to fly on Trebu-Shame Airlines? Find out right here. On Total! Drama! Danger Island!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The opening theme starts off similarly to season one's.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

 _You Guys are on my mind._

(When the camera dives into the water, Kitsune is seen swimming toward the surface. )

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._

 _I wanna be famous._

(On the surface, Olivia is seen lounging on a pool raft and doesnt notice Kitsune. A bird flies down and grabs her headband. The camera follows the bird until it drops it and then follows the headband to a clearing where Angel is seen dancing around. The camera zooms out to show Terrance and Lily, the former about to say something until he sees the glare Lily is giving him.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

(The camera pans to a waterfall, where Mitch and Matthew are seen arguing in a canoe and don't notice that they are going over.)

 _Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won._

(Pan to a log near the fall where Britney is sitting crossed-legged and eyes closed, meditating. She does not notice Mitch and Matthew nor does she notice Malcolm swinging on a vine past her.)

 _Everything I do, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

 _Cuz I wanna be famous_

(The camera follows Malcolm as he swings through the camp. Then pans ahead to an outhouse where Rebecca is spray painting a target, she steps aside just as Malcolm crashes into it. Pan to the mess hall where chef is agrily stiring a pot. Pan left to see Gary rapping and Carly shaking in fear. A spoon flies from the right and hits Gary, knocking him over. Pan a little more to the left where Natasha has a turns a page in his book with a small smile.)

 _Na nananana nanananana nananananana_

(Contessa is seen sitting near the door in the mess hall, she sees the camera and gives a small wave. The camera pans to the right to show Jaxon making a screen gesture as he looks around the island.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans to the dock to show Victor giving an exagerrated wave and bow. Mid-bow water is dumped on him, he looks up horrified to see Chris flying above in a jetpack with a bucket. He gives an unapologetic shrug and flies off. The flame dies down and day tuns to night. When the camera pans back down, Angel and Contessa are gazing into each others eyes. Then Lily pops up between them with a knowing look. Causing the two to look away in embarassment. the camera zooms out to show the whole cast as they whistle the last notes of the theme song)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MAIN LODGE)

The Final Five were eating all eating breakfast. Gary and Angel were happily chatting to themselves, but Contessa, Natahsa, and Matthew were all glaring at each other.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CONTESSA - "Every single vote I've been in, I've had to vote for who Natasha wanted me to. Well I am done. This time he's taking the trebuchet.

NATASHA - "So Contessa wants to turn on me. She can try, but this plan has been in motion far too long to be derailed be a little rebellion.

XXXX

"It's a little crazy we all made the Final Five isn't it?" Angel asked Gary.

"Kinda yo," he replied. "And today we get ridda Matthew."

"He isn't very nice," the idealist agreed.

"That's because this is a contest for a million bucks," Matthew said. "You don't win by being nice."

"What about Owen?" She asked.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Campers!" Chris's voice called over the loudspeaker. "Report to the dock for today's most dangerous challenge yet!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCK)

"Campers!" The host greeted. "Welcolme to this, your eleventh day of competition. We're nearing the end people. Today's challenge is a throw back to Season One's Animal Trapping Challenge. But since the name of the game is Danger Island, you'll be hunting the most dangerous animals the show has ever seen! First one back wins immunity from the vote, last one back gets sent home before the vote." They gasped. "Yep, after today the Final Five will become the Final Three."

"Let me guess, we choose in alphabettical order?" Matthew snarked.

"No _Matthew!_ " The host shot back. "Since _someone_ ," he said with a look to the hipster, "has mentioned my lack of creativity, I have a brilliant new way to choose who gets what. Reverse Alphabettical Order. Who's stupid now?"

"Still you," the hipster said.

"Yeah well, your shirt's stupid!" He noticed the weird looks he was getting from the rest of the campers and cleared his throat. "So as I was saying, Natasha picks first." He held up a burlap sack. The silent teen stuck a hand in it and heard a snap. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand back in pain, revealing he stuck it a mouse trap. "Oh yeah, be careful for booby traps," the host said trough a chuckle. Natasha glared at him before sticking his hand in again. This time he pulled out a card with a footprint on it. He tilted his head in confusion. "That's the easiest one, the yeti!" The silent boy's eyes widened.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - "The _yeti_ is the easiest one? I'd hate to see the other ones."

XXXX

"Next up, Matthew!" The hipster reached in and picked out a card with a picture of spaghetti. "And Matthew has to bring back Pasta Bear!"

"Pasta bear?" He asked.

"It's a robotic bear wearing scuba gear, gold chains and a chef's hat. You can't miss it. Gary, you're up!" The rapper reached in and quickly pulled his hand out.

"Something bit me yo!"

"I did warn you about the traps," Chris told him. "Now pick a dangerous animal." Gary reached in the sack again, much more carefully this time, and pulled out a card with a shark on it. "Tough break Gary, you got Fang. But since you got the worst of the bunch, I decided to bring in someone to help you. Say hello to Scott!"

The dirt farmer slowly walked onto the dock. He looked at the Final Five and scoffed, "These the losers that made your Final Five? So what am I doing here?

"You are gonna help Gary here," the host pointed to the rapper, "bring me Fang."

Scott's eyes widened. "Fang?! Nope, That guy is on his own."

"Unless you want me to sue you for breach of contract, you'll help."

Scott groaned. "Fine."

"Okay, Contessa, pick a card," She reached into the sack and picked up two cards. "Angel, here," she said as she passed one to her.

"Thank you, Um Chris, I have a marshmallow with an X through it."

"Oh yeah, That's Zeke. He's somewhere in the Fun Zone," Chris explained.

"And mine is a mountain that's on fire?" Contessa asked.

"Mutant Fire Breathing Mountain Goat," the host said plainly. "Also in the Fun Zone. There's a canoe for the two of you to take to get there. But if one of you finishes first..."

"We'll wait for the other," Contessa added.

"If you want spoil your shot at the million," the host shrugged. "And to make it fair," he tossed parchments to Natasha and Matthew, "you two get maps to the general vicinity of your quarries. Okay your challenge starts... Now!" They all took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BEACH)

Scott was following Gary as he walked along the beach. "What are we doing here?" He asked.

"The way I figure," Gary explained. "Fang's a shark, and sharks like water. So I'm checkin' the beach." Scott sent a look to the camera.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SCOTT - "I know exactly where Fang is, but No way am I telling Lil' Lame that."

XXXX

Gary stopped. "Wait, I think I know where he is yo! Follow me!" He started running.

Scott followed behind. "Great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(OPEN WATER)

Angel and Contessa were paddling to Boney Island. "So I think we should vote for Natasha tonight," Contessa told her crush.

"Why?"

"I was thinking about what Britney said last challenge. It just makes a lot of sense."

"Okay," the idealest said, unsure.

"Do you trust me?" Contessa asked.

Angel smiled and said, "More than anything. Except maybe Lily." They made it to the other island. "Yay! We're here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WOODS)

Matthew was following the map to Pasta Bear's lair with a smug smile.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MATTHEW - "I've got a map straight to the bear, so I'm garunteed the win. I think I'll wait a bit before I reveal Natsha for the manipulator he is, let him think he's safe."

XXXX

"Ah there he is," the hipster said as he spotted the bear sleeping. "Since when do robot bears sleep?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPGROUNDS)

Natasha looked around before breaking in to Chef's kitchen.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - "Like everything I do in life, I have a plan."

XXXX

He snuck back out with a bag of candy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(PIRATE SHIP)

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked.

"Simple yo," Gary answered. "This is where he was last time. It must be his crib."

"Well how are you gonna get him out?"

"I gots me a plan," the rapper said as he headed onto the ship.

Scott watched as he disapeared. "Nice knowin' ya," he snickered before walking off.

"There he is yo!" Scott heard Gary say. He turned around to see Fang headed for him. He screamed and ran away. "Let him chase you to the camp! Scott! You goin' the wrong way man!" When they got out of his eyesight he said, "Crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(FUN ZONE)

"Are you sure you want to help me first?" Contessa asked.

"There's no way of knowing where Ezekiel is," Angel explained, "so I might as well help you."

"It's just, how are we supposed to get that thing down here so I can get it to Chris?" She asked staring up at the mountain.

Angel's eyes lit up with an idea. "The eggs! If you can get an egg, they'll chase you."

Contessa added, "And I can let them chase me to Chris. Wait, but there's no way I can outpace them in a canoe." She thought about it for a minute. "I think I have an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A fire breathing mountain goat was happily slumbering when it was pelted with rocks. It woke up with a growl and looked down to see the two girls throwing rocks at it. It charged at them, but Contessa jumped on it's back. "Contessa!" Angel yelled. "Are you ok?"

"Don't wory about me!" She asnwered as she was trying to control the goat. "Go find Zeke!" The idealist ran off and Contessa looked like the goat was about to buck her off. "I hope this works," she said to herself before pulling on its horns. It stopped. "Yes!" She cheered. "Come on Mr. Goat. I'm taking you to Chris."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCK)

Chris stood at the dock, waiting for the campers to arrive when he heard a scream of glee. He looked up in shock to see Contessa riding the goat to the island. She landed it on the dock. "You were looking for this?" She asked.

Chris shook off his surprise. "Contessa, congartulations on securing a spot in the Final Three. I guess you can hang out around here until he others get back."

"No can do," she told him. "I've got to go help Angel." She flew off, leaving the host to scratch his head in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WOODS)

Natasha was backing away slowly, putting a pice of candy on the ground with every step. The yeti followed behind eating every piece he came to with a happy grunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott was still running away from Fang, both of which were being chased by Gary. Both boys stopped at the sound of a rope snapping. Scott turned around to see Fang strung up in a snare trap. "Did you set that?" The dirt farmer asked.

"No, I thought you did."

"I did," Chef said driving to the trap in his jeep. "It's for the next challenge."

"Hey Chef," Gary said. "Can we borrow that rope?"

"Sure thing."

"And your jeep?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matthew was having a hard time with Pasta Bear, as he'd just stopped to eat some blueberries. "This is the third time you stopped to eat," he told it. "You're a robot, you not even supposed to eat." The bear looked at him and shrugged before eating some more. "No. You are going to come with me so I can win this challenge and the million dollars. Now get up and follow me!" He kicked the bear in frustration. It growled and rose on its hind legs as it advanced on him. "Oh-"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

PASTA BEAR - The bear is happily eating blueberries, a piece of Matthew's shirt in its mouth.

XXXX

(FUN ZONE)

Contessa flew to where Angel was. She was walking with Ezekiel behind her. "Hey, you found him. Need a ride?"

"That would be nice thank you," the idealist replied. She and Zeke got on the goat and flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Contessa and Angel were flying to the dock, Gary was driving a tied up Fang, and Natasha was still slowly luring the yeti with candy. "Attention campers," Chris said over the loud speaker, "Contessa has already won immunity, but the race for not last is still in high gear. I suggest you hurry!" Contessa flew faster, Gary drove faster, and Natasha sped up his process. They all three got to the dock at about the same moment. Contessa landed first, making Angel safe from instant elimination. Gary saw this and florred the jeep. Natasha threw the bag of candy to Chris. Gary ran into the yeti and drove over the dock. "And it's a tie between Gary and Natasha! Which means we have our Final Four!"

"Wait," Angel said. "Where's Matthew?"

"Beats me." Pasta Bear walked to the dock, Matthew in its mouth. He dropped the hipster at the host's feet and blew a raspberry at him before walking off. "And Matthew is the last one to the dock, which means he's eliminated!"

Matthew just groaned in pain, "Ow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMNATION CEREMONY)

The four campers sat waiting for the voting ceremony. Chris walked to the podium; Scott and Matthew beside him, the latter in a wheelchair and full body bandages. "Campers," he greeted. "It's time to see who will be joining Matthew in the Trebu-Shame tonight.

"Trebu-Shame?" Scott asked.

"It's a trebuchet we use to fling losers off the island," the host explained.

"Awesome," the dirt farmer chuckled.

"I know. And tonight's loser is... Natasha!"

The silent boy sighed and said, "I don't think I am." Everyone except Chris and Contessa gasped.

"But I thought you-" Gary started before being cut off.

"You assumed I couldn't talk," Natasha said. "I just never corrected you. But as I was saying. I have the invincibillity statue."

Chris looked at it. "That's the real deal. So we now have a tied vote between Angel and Gary. Since the whole 'Natasha can talk' revelation ate into our time. I'm gonna ask Scott here to vote and break the tie."

"Wait, I get to choose who goes home next?" Scott asked.

"Yes, and be quick about it. tT's a half-hour show."

Scott pointed at Gary, "Him! He used me as shark bait. I want him gone!"

"Dang yo," Gary said defeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TREBU-SHAME)

"So, any final words?" Chris asked Gary, Matthew, and Scott. All of which were in the trebuchet. They all tried to say something, but it all overlapped into nothing that made sense. "Yeah, I can't understand any of that so," He flung them all into the night. Their screams echoeing and humorously enoug, harmonizing. "And then there were two. Will Contessa ever succeed in getting rid of Natasha? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Danger Island!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** And the main villain goes home. I'd say sorry Matthew, but I don't really like you. He was a good villain, but you can't treat a robotic attack bear like that and expect to come out unscathed.

 **Fun Fact:** As awful as Matthew was, he was actually toned down from my original concept of him. Gary on the other had was originally supposed to be the first boot, but I decided he'd make a good comedic relief.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TDDI RANKINGS:**

 **16th Place:** Olivia (The Ex-Child Star)

 **15th Place:** Victor (The Gentleman)

 **14th Place:** Malcolm (The Pain Magnet)

 **13th Place:** Jaxon (The Artist)

 **12th Place:** Kitsune (The Goofball)

 **11th Place:** Lily (The Cynnical Realist)

 **10th Place:** Carly (The Pantaphobe)

 **9th Place:** Terrance (The Jerk)

 **8th Place:** Mitch (The Cowboy)

 **7th Place:** Rebecca (The Rebel)

 **6th Place:** Britney (The Globetrotter)

 **5th Place:** Matthew (The Hipster)

 **4th Place:** Gary (The Rapstar Wannabe)


	12. Fallout

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Time for another episode. Again, I really want to thank everyone who decided to keep reading. Especially given the lack of chapter last week. Today is the Final Six, let's see who gets chopped.

 **Disclaimer** : I totally don't own Total Drama, but I do own the 3 poor sods who are still here.

 _Remaining Contestants_

 _ **Boys:**_ Natasha

 _ **Girls:**_ Angel, Contessa

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 12: Fallout**

 _Last time on Total Drama Danger Island..._

 _The Final Five set out on a trapping adventure to find some of the most dangerous animals the show's ever seen! Angel and Contessa worked together, and Natasha and Gary had a photofinish for not last place. Matthew decided to berate Pasta Bear, then very quickly regretted his decision. In the end, he was eliminated due to the challenge rules. The Final Four then took a vote to see who'd join him, and Natasha was voted out. However, he revealed not only that he could talk, but that he had the invincibility statue. The final vote came to a tie between Gary and Angel, but our least favorite rapper lost the tiebreaker. We're down to the Final Three. What exactly is Natasha's end game? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Danger Island!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The opening theme starts off similarly to season one's.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

 _You Guys are on my mind._

(When the camera dives into the water, Kitsune is seen swimming toward the surface. )

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._

 _I wanna be famous._

(On the surface, Olivia is seen lounging on a pool raft and doesnt notice Kitsune. A bird flies down and grabs her headband. The camera follows the bird until it drops it and then follows the headband to a clearing where Angel is seen dancing around. The camera zooms out to show Terrance and Lily, the former about to say something until he sees the glare Lily is giving him.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

(The camera pans to a waterfall, where Mitch and Matthew are seen arguing in a canoe and don't notice that they are going over.)

 _Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won._

(Pan to a log near the fall where Britney is sitting crossed-legged and eyes closed, meditating. She does not notice Mitch and Matthew nor does she notice Malcolm swinging on a vine past her.)

 _Everything I do, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

 _Cuz I wanna be famous_

(The camera follows Malcolm as he swings through the camp. Then pans ahead to an outhouse where Rebecca is spray painting a target, she steps aside just as Malcolm crashes into it. Pan to the mess hall where chef is agrily stiring a pot. Pan left to see Gary rapping and Carly shaking in fear. A spoon flies from the right and hits Gary, knocking him over. Pan a little more to the left where Natasha has a turns a page in his book with a small smile.)

 _Na nananana nanananana nananananana_

(Contessa is seen sitting near the door in the mess hall, she sees the camera and gives a small wave. The camera pans to the right to show Jaxon making a screen gesture as he looks around the island.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans to the dock to show Victor giving an exagerrated wave and bow. Mid-bow water is dumped on him, he looks up horrified to see Chris flying above in a jetpack with a bucket. He gives an unapologetic shrug and flies off. The flame dies down and day tuns to night. When the camera pans back down, Angel and Contessa are gazing into each others eyes. Then Lily pops up between them with a knowing look. Causing the two to look away in embarassment. the camera zooms out to show the whole cast as they whistle the last notes of the theme song)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GIRL'S CABIN)

Contessa woke up to Angel humming a tune to herself. "Oh sorry," the idealist said. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah I was waking up anyway," Contessa said. "so, the Final Three?"

"I know. I'm so excited!" Angel said giddily. "I just wish Lily was here." Contessa's face fell. "Instead of Natasha, not you."

She sighed. "Angel, I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

"You see-" She was cut off by Chris.

"Hello Final Three!" The host announced over loudspeakers. "Please report the main lodge for today's semifinals!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ANGEL - "I wonder what Contessa was going to say? Maybe she couldn't wait until after the show to go on a date with me.

CONTESSA - "I swear I was going to tell her. I'm still going to tell her, just at some point during the challenge."

XXXX

(MAIN LODGE)

The girls had just walked in and joined Natasha. "Took you two long enough to get here," the formally silent boy said.

"Oh hush you..." Angel paused to think of a name. "silent faker!"

Contessa put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Ugh, love," Natasha groaned.

"Good morning campers!" Chris greeted them. "Welome to this, your twelfth day of competition. You've all made the Final Three, and I didn't expect any of you to make it. Except Natasha, loved your audition tape by the way."

"Thank you," Natasha said. Angel stuck her tounge out at him.

"For today's challenge, you'll need three things. First, you'll need these." He tossed them each a piece of the cursed voodoo doll from season one. "You'll be required to hold on to that for the duration of the challenge, and your luck will get worse the longer you have it. Next you'll need these," he held up three pairs of handcuffs.

"Wait," Contessa said. "Is this another Tri-armed Triathalon?"

"Right you are Contessa."

"But shouldn't you have done that in the Final Six?" Natasha asked.

"You all need partners, which is why I'm letting you choose from any of the losers from this season. Since Contessa won the last challenge, she'll go first. Then Angel, and Natasha will be last. I'll give you a few minutes to make a decision while I go fetch the losers," he said as he left.

"You two seem awfully close," Natasha whispered to Angel.

"She's been my best friend since Lily was voted out," She explained.

"Ah, so tragic Lily's elimination. Do you know who the traitor was?"

"It was Rebecca."

"But what if it wasn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Contessa was the one who voted for Lily."

"She did what?!"

"Who did what?" Contessa asked.

"All this time, and _you_ were the one who voted Lily off!" Contessa's eyes widened.

"Angel I swear I was gonna tell you-" She was cut off by Angel slapping her.

"Do not talk to me ever again!" She stormed off.

"Why?" Contessa asked Natasha. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't take it personally," he told her. "It's all a part of my plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Contessa," Chris said with all the eliminated contestants behind him, Matthew still in the wheelchair and bandages. "Pick your partner."

"I choose Mitch."

"Thank you kindly ma'am," the cowboy said.

"Angel?" The host asked.

"Lily," the idealist replied.

"Let's do this," her twin cheered.

"And the not so silent Natasha."

"Britney, would you care to be my partner?"

"If I have to," the globetrotter replied.

"You do," Chris said. "As for the rest of the losers, Chef will be taking you back to our secret production camp where you'll be spending the next two days. " Chef took the campers out of the building. "Here's how the challenge works, you'll have four mini-challenges that must be completed. Each win is one point, first to two decides who they take to the finale with them. Now we waith for Chef to get back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chef placed three trays of food in front of the teams as Chris explained the challenge. "Like last time, your first challenge is of the eating variety. Each team will choose a feeder and an eater, the eater will have both arms behind their back to make this extra challenging."

"Let me be the eater ma'am," Mitch said to Contessa.

"I'll take this one," Natasha told Britney.

"You weren't here for the last eating challenge," Angel started. "So I was thinking-"

"I'll eat," Lily agreed.

"Eaters ready?" The host asked. "Feeders ready? Then go!" Britney quickly started shoveling food in Natasha's mouth, most of it landing on the floor. Angel was trying to do the same, but Lily's gag reflex was getting in the way.

Contessa was watching this with a smirk.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CONTESSA - "If I want to patch things up with Angel, and I do, then I need to make sure she wins the show. And to do that, I need to win this challenge. And since I'm the only one that remembers a certain loophole, it looks like a will."

XXXX

"I'm sorry in advance," she said to her partner.

"Sorry for wha-" Mitch didn't finish as Contessa had shoved his face in the tray, making him eat the food at a much faster pace. Within a couple of minutes, the tray was empty enough for Chris to declare them the winner.

"And due to some quick thinking from Contessa, she wins the first point!" Angel and Natasha groaned. "Time to meet me at the beach for part two of your challenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BEACH)

"Behold," Chris said gesturing to the assorted wooden heads in front of him. this season's Totem Pole of Shame and Humiliation: a do it yourself kit. You must stack the wooden heads in order of their elimination, with Olivia at the bottom and Gary at the top. Starting now!"

"You do the Dragons, I'll do the Warriors and we work on the merge together?" Natasha asked.

"Makes sense," Britney agreed.

"So, I know who voted me off," Lily started to say.

"I know too. It was that lying little [bleep] Contessa," Angel said bitterly

"Ok, so there's some anger there. Have you considered forgiving her?"

"Forgive her?" The idealist asked increduously. "Did yoou forget she's the reason you went home?"

"I know she is," Lily said matter-of-factly. "But let's be honest. I had it coming."

"No I will not forgive her. I promised I'd make the traitor pay, and she's the traitor!"

"Well _I_ promised something that requires you to forgive her."

"Well I guess you made an empty promise," Agel said.

"And Natasha wins the totem pole building contest," Chris announced. "Looks like Angel's gonna have to step up her game if she wants a garunteed space in the finale!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ANGEL - "Oh, I intend to."

XXXX

(WOODS)

"Time for part three of your challenge," Chris said. "This is where those cursed idols I gave you will come into play. Chef's gonna hunt you guys. There is no safe spot or rules. He catches you, you're out. Last one standing wins. And go!"

"Come on," Lily said, "I've got an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Contessa and Mitch were dragging through the forrest, the cowboy noticably sluggish. "Mitch," the shy girl asked, "are you ok?"

"I'm thinkin' I might've messed my stomach up somethin' bad ma'am," he replied.

"Well, let's just sit here and rest."

"No can do, I have to help you win." He tried to take another step before groaning. Chef came through and grabbed them both.

"You two," the cook said, "are done."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Mitch said.

"Don't worry about it Mitch," Contessa said. "There's always the next one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Britney and Natasha were running quite fast. "I think we may have made a mistake," he said, stopping them.

"How do you figure?" She asked. "We've been running to get as far away as possible."

"And suppose he comes up on us when we've stopped to rest. If that happens, we'd have no energy to run away."

The globetrotter's face fell. "You're right."

"It's very rare that I'm not," the formally silent boy said. "Luckily, I have a plan."

A net decended on the two teens and Chef walked to them smuggly. "I've been watching you kids long enough to know to stop that one," he pointed at Natasha, "before he can cook something up. Looks like Blonde Girl and her sister win this challenge."

"They're in the campgrounds," Chris announce over the loudspeakers. "Now it's time for the tiebreaking round! Chef, please escort the helpers to the production camp."

Chef nodded, uncuffed Britney and Natasha, and led her off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BONEY ISLAND)

"Campers," Chris said to the semifinalists, "you may think it's good luck this challenge went to round four, but it's not. You've been carrying around cursed idols all day, and now it's time to return them. First one to do so wins a spot in the finale and choses who goes with them."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ANGEL - "And I know"

CONTESSA - "excactly who"

NATASHA - "who I'm bringing."

XXXX

"Do we get maps?" Angel asked.

"If I was gonna give you guys maps, I woulda done it by now. Now off you go." They ran off and Chris said into a radio, "Chef, release the Zeke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait!" Angel said causing the other two to stop. "I know we don't all like each other right now, but we may as well work together."

"And why excactly should I help you two?" Natasha asked. A snarl got his attention and he looked to see Ezekiel running toward him. He ran off and Zeke gave chase.

"I'm guessing that," Contessa said with a giggle. She looked to her crush, "Angel can I explain myself?"

She scoffed, "I'd love to watch you talk yourself out of this."

"Well..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha rested himself against a tree. "I think I lost him. How the heck has that kid's parents not sued him yet?" He looked up and laughed with glee. "Crap! I found it." He ran toward it but stopped when Ezekiel showed up in front of him. He ran off in the other direction. Contessa showed up a bit later, but was chased away by a bear. Angel showed up last and threw her idol into the cave.

"And Angel wins a spot in the finale! Now if everyone would meet me at the Trebu-shame to see her desicion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TREBU-SHAME)

Chris and Angel stood across from Natasha and Contessa. "So Angel, who are you taking to the finale with you."

She sighed wearily. "Contessa, when you told me about hhow Natasha convinced you to vote off Lily only to blackmail you, I thought you were trying to save yourself. But I've had sometime to think. And I believe you."

"You do?" Contessa and Natasha asked with glee and worry respectively.

"I do. But. I promised Lily I would get rid of whoever betrayed her. So I believe you, I forgive you. But I have to eliminate you."

The shy girl sighed in defeat. "I understand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Contessa sat in the trebuchet. "I thought all the losers were going to the production camp?" She asked.

"They are," Chris said. "I'll send an intern to come get you. So Tessa, any last words?"

She took a deep breath. "Good luck AAAANNNNGGGGEEEELLLLL!" She said as she was flung off.

"And there we have it, this season's Final Two. Angel, the nicest of the nice versus Natasha, the most devious of devious. Who will come out on top? My money's on Natasha."

"Hey!" Angel protested.

He ignored here before continuing. "Find out right here, on Total! Drama! Danger Island!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** If any character here had fans, I'm assuming Contessa was the one. She was what one could the main character. But being given the boot by her love interest makes good drama. Next chapter will be the finale, and there is a villain in it.

 **Fun Fact:** Contessa being gay was done as a tribute to all my LGBT friends. And once I decided she'd be gay, she needed a love interest. Once she had that, there was a plot line neeed. and the whole Contess/Natasha thing grew from there.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TDDI RANKINGS:**

 **16th Place:** Olivia (The Ex-Child Star)

 **15th Place:** Victor (The Gentleman)

 **14th Place:** Malcolm (The Pain Magnet)

 **13th Place:** Jaxon (The Artist)

 **12th Place:** Kitsune (The Goofball)

 **11th Place:** Lily (The Cynnical Realist)

 **10th Place:** Carly (The Pantaphobe)

 **9th Place:** Terrance (The Jerk)

 **8th Place:** Mitch (The Cowboy)

 **7th Place:** Rebecca (The Rebel)

 **6th Place:** Britney (The Globetrotter)

 **5th Place:** Matthew (The Hipster)

 **4th Place:** Gary (The Rapstar Wannabe)

 **3rd Place:** Contessa (The Hopeless Romantic)


	13. Iron Camper

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the moment you've all been reading for, the finale of Total Drama Danger Island. Once again I really want to thank you all for sticking with me through this journey. Also, today is my 21st birthday and a review of your thoughts on the show would be a great present. (wink wink nudge nudge.) Well it was actually yeaterday since it's now past midnight, but still.

 **Disclaimer** : I totally don't own Total Drama, but I do own the 2 finalists.

 _Now buckle up and get ready, because the final challenge between_ _ **Natasha**_ _and_ _ **Angel**_ _starts now!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 13: Iron Camper**

 _This season on Total Drama Danger Island..._

 _Sixteen all new campers returned for a season taking place on the resurfaced Wawanakwa Island. There were bitter rivalries: Mitch confroting Matthew, Lily and Terrance just hating each other. There were intense betrayals: Lily outing Contessa on international television, Contessa voting out Lily, Contessa telling Angel that she didn't. And there were some deceptive moves from our players: Matthew sabotaging any and everyone he could, and Natasha blackmailing Contessa into an alliance. In the end two campers managed to outlast it all to become our latest pair of finalists; Angel, the innocent idealist whose naive nature managed to shield her from a majority of the drama and Natasha, the mastermind who caused most of the drama while everyone else thought he was mute. Only one camper can go home a millionare. Who will it be? Find out right herem on the finale of Total...Drama...Danger Island!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The opening theme starts off similarly to season one's.

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

 _You Guys are on my mind._

(When the camera dives into the water, Kitsune is seen swimming toward the surface. )

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._

 _I wanna be famous._

(On the surface, Olivia is seen lounging on a pool raft and doesnt notice Kitsune. A bird flies down and grabs her headband. The camera follows the bird until it drops it and then follows the headband to a clearing where Angel is seen dancing around. The camera zooms out to show Terrance and Lily, the former about to say something until he sees the glare Lily is giving him.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

(The camera pans to a waterfall, where Mitch and Matthew are seen arguing in a canoe and don't notice that they are going over.)

 _Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won._

(Pan to a log near the fall where Britney is sitting crossed-legged and eyes closed, meditating. She does not notice Mitch and Matthew nor does she notice Malcolm swinging on a vine past her.)

 _Everything I do, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

 _Cuz I wanna be famous_

(The camera follows Malcolm as he swings through the camp. Then pans ahead to an outhouse where Rebecca is spray painting a target, she steps aside just as Malcolm crashes into it. Pan to the mess hall where chef is agrily stiring a pot. Pan left to see Gary rapping and Carly shaking in fear. A spoon flies from the right and hits Gary, knocking him over. Pan a little more to the left where Natasha has a turns a page in his book with a small smile.)

 _Na nananana nanananana nananananana_

(Contessa is seen sitting near the door in the mess hall, she sees the camera and gives a small wave. The camera pans to the right to show Jaxon making a screen gesture as he looks around the island.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans to the dock to show Victor giving an exagerrated wave and bow. Mid-bow water is dumped on him, he looks up horrified to see Chris flying above in a jetpack with a bucket. He gives an unapologetic shrug and flies off. The flame dies down and day tuns to night. When the camera pans back down, Angel and Contessa are gazing into each others eyes. Then Lily pops up between them with a knowing look. Causing the two to look away in embarassment. the camera zooms out to show the whole cast as they whistle the last notes of the theme song)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MAIN LODGE)

Angel and Natasha were eating breakfast for the morning. Both finalists glaring at each other across the table.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ANGEL - "I'm actually happy to have made the Final Two," she siad with a smile. It quickly became a scowl as she continued, "I just wish Natasha hadn't."

NATASHA - "Me and Angel in the Final Two," He said smugly, "Just like I planned. You see it started back when Lily confronted Contessa about a secret, then later revealed it."

ANGEL - "I thought he was just a sweet but quiet guy. But he's just such a... I can't even think of a word for him."

NATASHA - "From there it was easy to convince my former ally to turn on Lily, her crush on Angel would mean she wouldn't tell her and our unofficial team leader would take to force of her wrath."

ANGEL - "All those horrible things I said to Rebecca, all for some plan of his!"

NATASHA - "The merge was admittedly out of my control but ended how I wanted it to, with her, me, and Contessa in the Final Three. I was worried for a moment when she believed Contessa, but she foolishly agreed to bring me to the finale.

ANGEL - "If only I hadn't made that promise to Lily, then it'd be Contessa here. Well he better watch out because he-"

NATASHA - "She may know how manipulative I can be but she

The confessional ended with both of them side-by-side saying, "has no idea what I'm capable of."

XXXX

Chris's voice sounded over the loud speakers, "There's the tension I like to see in a Final Two. Get ready, because your final challenge begins, in three, two, one!"

Natasha looked confused, until a can was thrown in the window and started filling the room with gas. "Knockout gas!" He screamed in panic before passing out, Angel following suit a second later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(FUN ZONE)

The finalists woke up on the ground. Natsha grunted and said, "I'm glad that's the last time he'll do that."

"Agreed," Angel said.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Chris said over loudspeakers. "You guys are fan-favorites and pretty much garunteed to come back in later seasons."

"You actually got renewed for another season?" The mastermind asked.

"No, I got renewed for three more seasons! But right now I need to finish this one. So welcome to this your thirteenth and final day of competition. To win the million dollars, you must win... The Iron Camper Quintathalon!"

"The what?" Angel asked.

"It's a five part race, each one more difficult than the last," the host explained. "Each leg of the race will involve a twist to bring the show up to my regular dangerous standards."

"Yay," Natasha said blankly.

"The first leg is to get out of the Fun Zone while carrying a baby venus fly trap."

"What's so dangerous about that?" Natasha asked.

You could hear the grin in Chris's voice as he said, "They belong to Larry, and he wants them back. Leg two is a canoe trip back to the main island, where Rebecca and Terrance are waiting to take you guys out with mutant flying fire-breathing goats. Those two really don't like you by the way. Once you reach the main island, you'll have to run across it to the top of the diving cliff. The catch? Pasta Bear will be doing everything it can to stop you from getting there. If you make it to the cliif, then dive into the water and swim around to the beach and pick up a passport. And no Natasha, you ar not allowed to hide the other passport if you get there first. But be careful, because Fang will be in the water waiting to get a bite of annoying teenager. After you get your passport, use the map inside to find the finish line. The first one to cross the finish line and have Chef stamp their passport is the winner of One! Million! Dollars!" No one said anything. "Good! Now the Baby Larrys are in a crate not far from your location just pick one up and start running. Aaaaaand Go!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - "For the first time," He said with wide eyes, "I find myself regretting a descision."

XXXX

The two took off to the clearly visable crate and each grabbed a fly trap. Angel tried to run, but was tripped by Natasha. "Just making sure I have a head start!" He said by way of apology. Only to run in the opposite direction as he was being chased by Larry. Angel laughed and went off in search of the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPGROUNDS)

All the eliminated campers were assembled near the finish line. Britney asked Olivia, "Who are you rooting for?"

"Ugh neither!" The ex child star said. "That should be me out there."

"Aren't you at least a little glad not to have had to do any of those challenges?"

"No. I'm the one who deserved to win and next time, I will." She stormed off leaving the globetrotter bewildered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(FUN ZONE)

Angel was making good time to the exit when Natasha showed up. "How'd you lose Larry?" She asked him. An angry roar got her attention and she stopped.

"I didn't," Natasha said as he kept running. Angel following after.

They finally made it outside the Fun Zone, each practically shoving their fly trap into an intern's hands before racing off the the canoes. The intern was grabbed by a vine and pulled inside the Fun Zone with a scream.

At the canoes, the finalist jumped in and paddled off, or at least they tried to. Jets of fire were preventing them from even reaching the boats. "Wow," Angel said, "she's really mad at us."

"No, she's mad at _you_ ," Natasha corrected. "Terrance on the other hand, is ticked at me. Most likely because I'm the reason he went home."

"You're darn right I am!" The basketballer yelled.

"Well how are we supposed to get out of here then?" Angel asked.

"Relax," Natasha said with a smirk. "I have a plan. Hey Terrance! I don't know why you're so ticked with me! Rebecca's the one that tried to get rid of you first!"

Terrance looked at the rebel, "He's right." He started to fly towards her. She ducked and he tried charging her again. They became distracted by their duel and didn't notice the two finalists paddling past them.

"Thanks for the help," Angel said.

"I didn't do it to help you," Natasha said. "I did it to help me. You just benefited from it."

"Why are you so horrible?"

"I'll tell you the sob story _after_ I win." He landed on the main island and started running. Angel followed him not long after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WOODS)

Natasha ran through the forrest. "No sign of Angel," he said to himself. "Looks like that money is already mine." Pasta Bear took that moment to establish his pressense. "Unless that happens." He ran and hid. Angel showed up a bit later and was chased by the robotic bear. The mastermind smirked and continued his run to the diving cliff.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - "One of two things is going to happen. Either the bear eats her, or it doesn't. Either way, I now have the advantage."

XXXX

(DIVING CLIFF)

Natasha finally made it to the diving cliff, albeit a little winded. He heard Angel screaming for help, but rather than help her he smirked and dived. Angel jumped off not long after to get rid of Pasta Bear. She swam until Natasha was in her eyesight. "Why didn't you help me?" She asked him.

"And give up my lead?" He asnwered. "Not likely." He swam off snickering, until he swam into Fang. "Forgot about you," he said sheepishly. Fang smiled and advanced on him. "Come on, you're not actually gonna eat me are you?" Fang licked his lips. "I hate karma."

Fang jumped to attack, but was stopped mid-jump by a kick from Angel to his crotch. And the shark whimpered and scampered off, Angel said "you're welcome."

"Why did you save me?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not going to let you die for a million bucks," she answered.

"Well then, say goodbye to your lead!" He mocked as he swam away, Angel hot on his tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WOODS)

Both finalists had grabbed their passports and were running off to the campgrounds, Natasha noticably ahead. The elimated campers were cheering for their pick of the two. "It's the home stretch and Natasha has the lead. It's looking like he'll be our next winner!"

Just before the finish line, Angel tripped and fell causing her passport to fly out of her hands. Natasha saw this and threw his toward the finish line. They landed at Chef's feet and he picked one up and stamped it. Angel and Natasha ran up to him, crossing the line in the process. "Which one did you stamp?" Natasha asked.

Chef shrugged and looked inside the passport and said...

"Natasha Shukoff."

"I won?" He asked excitedly. "I won!"

"Natasha wins Total Drama Danger Island!" Chris announced. A majority of the campers came to congratulate the mastermind.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - "For those of you watching at home, that's what happens when you make a plan and stick to it. Yes there were some dirty tricks played along the way, but that's life. If you want to succeed, you gotta play dirty. And that's why Angel's going home with nothing."

XXXX

Angel walked off with a dejected look. Contessa stopped her, "I'm sorry you didn't win," she said.

"That's ok," Angel said. "If being like that is what it takes to win, I'm happy not doing it." She perked up. "Besides, I have something he doesn't."

Contessa looked confused. "What's that?"

The idealist smiled. "A date with you. If you want."

Her crush smiled. "You still wanna go out with me? But what about-"

Angel cut her off. "I fullfilled my promise. But if you don't-"

"No!" She cleared her throat. "I mean, yes. I'll go out with you."

The two leaned in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by Lily. "You guys are going out? That's awesome!" She looked at Contessa, "I told you I'd get you two together." She finally nnoticed the glares the two were giving her. "What'd I do?"

Chris popped up behind the three. "And there you have it!" He said. "Natasha will be leaving one million dollars richer. Proving once again that evil will triumph because good is dumb! Until next time, I'm Chris Mclean. And this has been Total! Drama! Danger Island!"

A deep rumbling sound grabbed everyone's attention. Several large geysers started popping out of the ground. "Ruuuuuuun!" The host screamed in panic just before the scene cut to static.

 _ **[That was how it could've ended. But here's what really happened.]**_

Both finalists had grabbed their passports and were running off to the campgrounds, Natasha noticably ahead. The elimated campers were cheering for their pick of the two. "It's the home stretch and Natasha has the lead. It's looking like he'll be our next winner!"

Just before the finish line, Angel tripped and fell causing her passport to fly out of her hands. Natasha saw this and threw his toward the finish line. They landed at Chef's feet and he picked one up and stamped it. Angel and Natasha ran up to him, crossing the line in the process. "Which one did you stamp?" Natasha asked.

Chef shrugged and looked inside the passport and said...

"Angel Meadows."

"I won?" She asked. "I won!"

"Angel wins Total Drama Danger Island!" Chris announced as a majority of the campers went to congratulate the idealist.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NATASHA - "How? I had a plan, I set everything up, planned for every possible event. I should have won!" He shouted. "I should've won..." he trailed off.

XXXX

Angel broke free of the crowd and ran to her crush. "Contessa! I need to ask you something."

Contessa looked confused. "What's that?"

The idealist smiled. "The show's over so... Will you go on a date with me?"

Her crush smiled. "You still wanna go out with me? But what about-"

Angel cut her off. "I fullfilled my promise. But if you don't-"

"No!" She cleared her throat. "I mean, yes. I'll go out with you."

The two leaned in for a kiss, Lily stood back smiling at the scene until she heard a sniffle from next to her, she turned and saw Terrance wiping a tear from his eye, "Dude," she asked him, "are you _crying_?"

"I can't help it," the basketballer replied. "That's just beautiful."

Chris popped up behind the two. "And there you have it!" He said. "Angel will be leaving one million dollars richer. Proving once again that good will always triumph over evil! Until next time, I'm Chris Mclean. And this has been Total! Drama! Danger Island!"

A deep rumbling sound grabbed everyone's attention. Several large geysers started popping out of the ground. "Ruuuuuuun!" The host screamed in panic just before the scene cut to static.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** And that, is the end. This has relly been a blast to write and I'm actually amazed I was able to finish it. What with the constant writer's block And if you're curious, Angel is the official winner of this season. I don't really have anything else to say except, thank you for reading this and expect the first chapter of the sequel on Sunday.

 **Fun Fact:** I've already talked about Angel, so this fun fact is dedicated to Natasha. Every part of the character was inspired by Satan in the Incarnations of Immortality series. Down to the name. You see in the books Satan posed as a man named Natasha, so the same principle here. Natasha pretended to be something he's not, only to reveal his true nature when it was far too late to stop him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TDDI RANKINGS:**

 **16th Place:** Olivia (The Ex-Child Star)

 **15th Place:** Victor (The Gentleman)

 **14th Place:** Malcolm (The Pain Magnet)

 **13th Place:** Jaxon (The Artist)

 **12th Place:** Kitsune (The Goofball)

 **11th Place:** Lily (The Cynnical Realist)

 **10th Place:** Carly (The Pantaphobe)

 **9th Place:** Terrance (The Jerk)

 **8th Place:** Mitch (The Cowboy)

 **7th Place:** Rebecca (The Rebel)

 **6th Place:** Britney (The Globetrotter)

 **5th Place:** Matthew (The Hipster)

 **4th Place:** Gary (The Rapstar Wannabe)

 **3rd Place:** Contessa (The Hopeless Romantic)

 **2nd Place:** Natasha (The Mastermind)

 **1st Place:** Angel (The Innocent Idealist)


End file.
